Per sempre tua für immer dein
by jennalynn2010
Summary: Ein Krieg der Herrschenden Klassen und ein Mädchen mitten drin zwischen Machtkämpfen und Skrupellosigkeit. Wie wird es für sie sein…der Besitz des gefürchtetsten Vampirs zu sein? Wird sie am Ende das Herz dieses Sadisten gewinnen können?
1. Prolog

Ich sage einmal ganz lieb Hallooohhhooo.

Hier ist mein Baby…GOTT ich bin so stolz das ich mich an diese Story getraut habe.

Ich liebe mystische Geschichten über alles…also gleich ein kleiner Aufruf, wer einige dieser Geschichten zum weiter empfehlen hat…immer her damit. *grins*

Es brauchte genau 3 Anläufe bis ich eine Idee zusammen hatte die hoffentlich gut sein wird^^.

Ich scheiß mir ja gerade ganz schön in die Hosen…also bitte bitte sagst mir am Ende ob es sich lohnt weiter zu schreiben. *an Fingernägel knabber*

Sehr viel möchte ich hier eigentlich nicht sagen.

Nur so viel…Bella kommt in die Hände Skrupeloser Vampire und wird deren Besitz.

Edward Besitz um genau zu sein…der mächtigste und kaltherzigste unter ihnen.

Eine Zeit der Sklaverei steht ihr bevor.

Lasst uns einfach gemeinsam schauen wie sie diese ertragen wird.

Und nur noch so viel, bei meinen Vampiren gibt es kleine Veränderungen, aber das werdet ihr mit der Zeit schon feststellen.

Diese Geschichte ist hundertprozentig AVL und das ist auch gut so.

Also wer schwache Nerven hat sollte diese bitte nicht lesen.

Es gibt viel Gewalt, aber auch Sex. *zwinker*

Demütigung steht an der Tages Ordnung also hoffe ich, wisst ihr worauf ihr euch da einlasst.

Die meisten Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer. Leider auch Emmett *seufz*. Einige wenige stammen aus meinem Köpfchen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit meinen Geschichten und bla bla bla.

Speedy ist auch wieder mit an Bord, worüber ich sehr froh bin und mich schon jetzt wahnsinnig auf diese Geile Zeit freue. Mit dieser Beta kann es nur genial werden! *knutsch dir süße*

So das war es erst einmal von meiner Seite.

Ich hoffe ich kann euch mit dem was ich schreibe mitreißen und euch in den Bann ziehen so das ihr mir Treu zu Füßen liegen werdet. *kicher*

Eins muss ich aber noch los werden. *räusper*

AUCH SCHWARZLESER HABEN EINE TASTATUR! *fett unterstreicht*

Nun aber genug gequatscht…Viel Spaß mit dem Prolog!

* * *

Bella POV

Die Stricke schnürten mir ins Fleisch und ein eisiger Wind zog durch die Ritze der Ladeluke des Viehanhängers, in dem wir transportiert wurden. Ich und meine Leidensgenossen. (Beta A/N: Ich sag nur: ESEL... Nech! ^^ - Jap, du sagst es^^)

Die letzte Träne schimmerte noch immer feucht auf meiner Wange. Es war noch nicht lange her, als sie mein Auge verließ. Neben mir keuchte meine Lehrerin auf, sie war gerade aus ihrer Ohnmacht erwacht.

Warum ich in diese Situation gekommen bin, ist mir noch immer ein Rätsel. Heute sollte es nach Hause gehen. Eine zweiwöchige Klassenfahrt lag hinter uns. Ich freute mich auf Harghita, meine Heimatstadt! (Beta A/N: Wo zum Teufel ist denn Harghita? O_o - In Rumänien du Nuss *kicher*)

Der Bus mit dem wir unterwegs waren, wurde von der Straße gedrängt. Fluchend fuhr der Fahrer an die Seite. Ob wir eine Chance gehabt hätten, hätte er versucht einfach weiter zu fahren? Wer weiß das schon? Es kamen dunkle Gestalten in den Bus. Sie waren komplett in schwarz gekleidet und forderten uns auf, ruhig zu sein.

Die Angst und der Schock saßen uns allen so stark in den Knochen, dass wir ihrem Befehl sofort nachkamen. Nur unsere Lehrerin versuchte die Heldin zu spielen. Vor unseren Augen hatte man sie niedergeschlagen. Bewusstlos brachte man sie weg. Danach kümmerte man sich um uns.

Die Hände wurden uns hinter dem Rücken zusammen gebunden. Auf unsere Tränen reagierte man nicht. Fragen traute sich niemand zu stellen. Antworten hätten wir wahrscheinlich sowieso keine bekommen. Unsere Gruppe bestand aus 23 Personen, als man uns in den Anhänger lud, schauten uns weitere verängstigte Personen an.

Ich schätze unsere Zahl auf weit über 50, vielleicht auch mehr. Was hatte man nur mit uns vor?

Leise Schluchzer waren überall im Anhänger zu hören. Auch meine gehörten vor kurzem noch dazu. Wir mussten schon bald 3 Stunden unterwegs sein. Ich wollte nur nach Hause. Zu meinen Eltern, meinen wundervollen liebenden Eltern. Wie wird es ihnen nur ergehen, wenn ich nicht wieder komme?

Erneute Tränen verließen meine Augen. Stumm weinend schloss ich sie und versuchte mich zu beruhigen.

„Wir werden euch jetzt nacheinander aus dem Hänger holen, ich möchte kein Theater erleben. Glaubt mir, ihr wollt nicht wissen wie es ist, wenn ich gereizt bin, also haltet die Fresse und tut was man euch sagt", gedämpft sickerte die Stimme in mein Bewusstsein.

Sofort riss ich panisch die Augen auf. Ich musste eingeschlafen sein. Meine Augen brannten. Meine Arme schmerzten schrecklich. Ängstlich sah ich, wie einer nach dem anderen aus dem Hänger gezogen wurde. Bald war ich an der Reihe. Draußen war es dunkel. Zwei Gestalten zogen einen nach dem anderen erbarmungslos hinaus.

Schreie waren zu hören. Ich wich instinktiv zurück, als eine Hand nach mir griff.

„Mach kein ärger Mädchen", brummte eine düsterte Stimme.

Verängstigt sah ich in das Gesicht des Mannes. Schwarze Augen fixierten mich, sie wirkten gierig. Ich schrie laut, als er mich an der Schulter packte und hoch zog.

An der Ladeluke wurde ich einem anderen Mann übergeben der mich raus hob. Stolpernd kam ich neben den anderen Gefangenen zum stehen.

„Bella", schluchzte meine beste Freundin ängstlich hinter mir.

„Angela…was… was passiert hier?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, ich hab so Angst."

Ich weinte mit ihr.

„RUHE", schrie ein dritter, der neben unserer Gruppe stand.

Heftig zuckte ich zusammen, als ich am Arm gepackt und weiter nach links gezogen wurde. Erst jetzt nahm ich meine Umgebung war. Wir standen auf dem Hof einer riesigen Burg. Wahrscheinlich befanden wir uns in Transsilvanien, nur dort gab es so prachtvolle Burgen.

Doch diese hier hatte ich noch nie gesehen. Weder im Internet, noch in Schulbüchern oder dem Fernsehen. Die Burgmauern waren so hoch, das man nichts von der Umgebung erkennen konnte. Doch der starke Wind ließ mich annehmen, dass wir uns auf einem Berg befanden. Es war schon sehr dunkel, wahrscheinlich weit nach Mitternacht.

Der Hof war sehr groß, weitläufiger als es den Anschein hatte. Der vordere Teil, vom Tor bis zum Burgeingang, vor dem wir uns befanden, war mit Felssteinen gepflastert doch übergehend blieb es sandig. An der Burgmauer erhellten immer im Abstand von etwa 10 Metern Laternen den Hof. Sie tunkten ihn in einem eigenartigen schummrigen Licht. Ihre Reichweite reichte bis knapp zur Mitte des altertümlichen Vorhofes. Der restliche Teil blieb dunkel. Nur der Platz auf dem wir standen wurde von der Terrassen Beleuchtung erhellt.

Die Burg an sich wirkte sehr alt. Versprühte den romantischen Charme einer anderen Zeit,... einer vergangenen Zeit und würde mich ins Träumen bringen, wären es nicht diese Umstände in denen ich mich gegen meinen Willen befand. Viel vermag die Dunkelheit nicht Preis zu geben. Sehr groß, sehr hoch und in einem guten Zustand, war alles was ich auf dem ersten Blick sagen konnte. Meine Sinne waren viel zu sehr auf die Atmosphäre gelenkt die diesen Ort umgab. Ich fühlte mich, wie bei einem Besuch des Grafen Draculas. Auch wenn es sich nicht um die Burg Bran handelte. (Beta A/N: Aber ein Vampir haust vielleicht ja auch hier… ^^ - Vielleicht auch zwei oder drei…mhhh so um die 50…Ich denke wir können uns darauf einigen dass ihre Chancen gleich Null stehen *grins*)

Die letzten verließen den Anhänger. Mit schreck sah ich, wie weitere Personen aus der Burg und direkt auf uns zukamen. Auch sie waren schwarz gekleidet. Einige trugen Umhänge. Es wirkte, wie ein düsterer Horrorfilm und wir waren mitten drin. (Beta A/N: Ich hätte das perfekte Foto dafür…. xD - Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich das sehen will süße *kopf kratz*)

„Vorwärts", rief einer der neuen Gestalten und zog den ersten in unserer Gruppe am Arm mit sich.

Langsam setzten auch wir uns in Bewegung. Ich war ziemlich weit vorn in der Reihe. Konnte gut an allen anderen vorbei und direkt nach vorn sehen. Angela war dicht neben mir. Plötzlich stolperte Ben, einer aus meiner Klasse und fiel der Länge nach hin, riss dabei zwei weitere mit. Ich schrie leise und wimmerte als dämonisches Gelächter ausbrach. Lachend zog einer der Gestalten die drei wieder auf die Füße.

Wir stiegen die Steintreppe hinauf und betraten das innere der Burg. Selbst diese strahlte Dunkelheit aus. Blanke Steinwände, keine Blumen, keine Bilder nur hin und wieder brennende Fackeln hingen an den Wänden. Der Gang kam mir endlos vor. Die nackte Angst kroch in meinen Gliedern empor, als wir uns mit jedem Schritt weiter ins Innere dieser Burg begaben. Unsere Schritte hallten von den blanken Wänden wieder. Es hörte sich schrecklich an!

Vor einer riesigen Tür blieben wir stehen. Vom anderen Ende waren Stimmen zu hören. Noch mehr dieser Leute! Mein Tränenfluss nahm zu. Ich wollte dort nicht rein! Angela neben mir war nur noch ein nervlich kaputtes Bündel, die teilnahmslos neben mir stand. Ich machte mir ernsthaft Sorgen um sie!

„So, wir sind am Ende unserer kleinen Reise angekommen. Viel Spaß euch allen", lachte einer der Männer.

Es war der gleiche der mich aus dem Anhänger gezogen hatte. Immer noch lachend stieß er die große Eisentür auf und trat hinein. Sofort verstummten alle Stimmen. Unsanft wurde ich angestoßen und nahm stolpernd das gehen wieder auf.

Sobald ich den ersten Fuß auf diesen dunkelroten edlen Teppich gesetzt hatte, überkam mich eine gigantische Welle Unbehagen. Sollte sich nicht jeder bei dem Gang über einen roten Teppich geehrt fühlen? Warum nur fühlte sich meiner gerade wie ein Gang zum Schlachter an? Außer diesem langen schmalen Teppich, der viel zu modern war um ins Gesamtbild zu passen, lachte mir alter abgetretener Dielenboden entgegen.

Ich schluckte laut als ich mir einen kleinen Überblick verschaffte. Der Saal war riesig. Riesig und leer, bis auf die Gestalten die Links und rechts an den Wänden standen. Außer eine Hand voll Fackeln auf jeder Seite, zierte auch hier nichts Weiteres die blanken Steinwände. Ich wagte einen Blick nach oben. Eine hohe Decke mit auffälligem Stuck sprang mir entgegen. Ich versuchte die Muster zu erkennen. Es fesselte mich, lenkte mich von dem Raum ab in dem ich mich befand. War das ein Familienwappen, dort oben in die Decke gearbeitet?

Ein kräftiger Ruck an meinem Arm ließ mich wieder in die Realität zurück. Und ich hasste den Verursacher dafür. Ich wollte von alldem hier, so wenig wie möglich mitbekommen. Mein Blick glitt wieder auf die schwarz angezogenen Gestalten. Sie starten uns an. Doch es war kein normales starren, es wirkte hungrige. Ich fühlte mich wie die Maus in der Falle. Ich würde diesen Tag nicht überleben. Niemand von uns würde das!

Mit dieser erschütternden Erkenntnis, wandte ich meinen Blick von den weit über 50 Kreaturen ab und blickte nach vorn und… stoppte abrupt. Mein Hintermann lief gegen mich und ein Gedrängel entstand.

„Seid ihr zu dämlich zum Laufen. Setzt euch in Bewegung sonst setzt es was", brüllte wieder einer der Typen die uns begleiteten.

Leises Gelächter war im Saal zu hören. Langsam setzte ich mich wieder in Bewegung, doch mein Blick haftete noch immer an den 5 Gestalten dort vorne auf den Thronen.

Sowas hab ich noch nie gesehen! Sie saßen dort, wie die Götter auf großen, mit Gold verzierten Thronen. Die einzigen Gestalten, die nicht in schwarz gekleidet waren.

Sie trugen ganz normale Kleidung, passend zu der Zeit in die wir lebten, aber ein kompletter Kontrast zu allem anderen hier. Ich stutzte als ich dies sah. Sie wirkten fehl am Platz und doch passten sie genau hier her. Es war verwirrend!

Und alle waren so wunderschön, dass ich erneut weinen musste. Doch nicht aus Angst, aus Faszination. In einer unglaublichen Perfektion, saßen sie dort neben einander auf einem Podest und überblickten alles und jeden.

Drei Männer und zwei Frauen mit unglaublicher Schönheit gesegnet. (Beta A/N: Fehlen da nicht 2? *grummel* - *kicher* Geduld ist wahrhaftig nicht deine Stärke mein Schatz…immer cool bleiben, die werden schon auch noch ihren Auftritt haben^^)

Trotz ihres verschiedenen Aussehens, glichen sie sich. Ich konnte nicht sagen, was es war, aber sie unterscheiden sich deutlich von allen anderen in diesem Saal, wobei auch die, die ich genauer betrachten konnte, pure Schönheiten waren. Egal ob Mann oder Frau, jeder in diesem Anwesen schien rund um perfekt zu sein. Aber allein die Erscheinung und die Ausstrahlung dieser fünf machte sie besonders, einzigartig und hob sie von allen anderen ab. Man war nicht mächtig sich von ihnen los zu reißen.

Ich spürte, dass mein Gesicht einen anderen Ausdruck annahm. Neugierde! Ich wollte unbedingt mehr über diese fünf Personen erfahren. Dass ich eine Gefangene war und womöglich nie wieder frei sein werde, vergaß ich für den Moment in denen ich die fünf auf den Thronen sitzenden Personen ansah.

Sie waren alle noch unglaublich jung. Einige sogar in meinem Alter und doch wirkten sie so erfahren und weise. Nun standen wir dicht vor ihnen und ich kämpfte mich vor um besser sehen zu können. Dass Angela mich leise rief, interessierte mich im Moment nicht. Ich wollte sie mir genauer ansehen.

Links außen saß ein Mann mit etwas längeren blonden Haaren. Schätzungsweise 20 Jahre, es war nichts Kindliches mehr in seinen Zügen. Und doch wirkte sein Gesicht so schön und rein, das ich unbewusst lächeln musste.

Neben ihm saß ein Mädchen. Ja sie war noch ein Mädchen, noch keine 20 Jahre. Sehr klein und mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren, die ihr in allen Richtungen vom Kopf standen. Sie sah aus wie eine Porzellanpuppe!

Auf der rechten Seite saß ganz außen wieder ein Mann. Das ganze Gegenteil zu dem anderen. Groß und sehr muskulös. Ich konnte die Muskelstränge seiner Oberarme durch das Hemd sehen welches er trug. Seine Haare waren kurz und schwarz. Er sah furchteinflößend aus. Trotz der härte die seine Mimik ausstrahlte, tat es seiner Schönheit keinen Abbruch.

Aber die Frau neben ihm übertraf alles. So stellt sich jeder einen Engel vor! Schlank, blonde Haare und traumhaft schön. Ich spürte wie die Minderwertigkeitskomplexe an mir nagten. Sie stahl wirklich jeder Frau die Show!

Mein Blick glitt weiter in die Mitte und mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. WOW! Er sah jungenhaft aus, der jüngste unter ihnen. Jung und mit einem atemberaubenden Aussehen! Seine Haare hatten ein schönes Braun, mit einem Hauch rot. Was es eher zu einem Bronze machte! Sie standen ihm wirr in allen Richtungen ab. Es machte den Anschein, als wäre er gerade erst aus dem Bett gekrabbelt. Diese gerade Nase, die perfekten Wangenknochen, machten das markante Gesicht komplett. Das Gesicht eines Gottes! (Beta A/N: Dann hast du die Jasper nich genau genug angesehen… *hust* - *Augen verdreh*…klar dass das kommen musste^^)

Und alle waren sehr blass! Diese Blässe fiel mir auch schon bei den anderen Gestalten auf. Ihre Haut war makellos. Ich verstand einfach nicht, wie etwas Derartiges möglich sein konnte.

Noch nie hatte ich so schöne Menschen gesehen. Schön und doch so gefährlich. Denn etwas an ihnen machte alle ersten Eindrücke zu Nichte. Ihre Augen! Ihre Augen waren schwarz, pechschwarz und sie fixierten uns, wie jeder andere in diesem Raum es auch tat. Doch diese fünf Augenpaare waren noch schlimmer zu ertragen, als alle anderen. Denn sie strahlen eine solche Autorität und Aura aus, das man gewillt war auf die Knie zu gehen.

Wie konnten fünf junge Menschen, solch eine spürbare Macht ausstrahlen? Es war anstrengend in ihrer Nähe zu sein. Die Luft um mich herum wurde immer beklemmender. Ich brauchte Sauerstoff, doch diese Gesichter ließen mich nicht los.

Plötzlich erhoben sich die fünf in einer perfekt eingeübten Synchronität und alle anderen in diesem Raum stehenden Gestalten gingen auf die Knie. Was zum Teufel ist hier los? Hier schien die Zeit eindeutig stehen geblieben zu sein! Ich schaute mich verwirrt um.

„Eure Lordschaften", sprach plötzlich einer der neben uns knieenden Gestalten.

„Erhebt euch", sprach die kleine schwarzhaarige.

Keine Sekunde später, stand jeder in diesem Raum wieder. Diese Leute haben die Revolution anscheinend nicht mitbekommen. Wir waren doch nicht mehr im Mittelalter! Doch etwas an der ganzen Atmosphäre sagte mir, dass diese hier, genau richtig ist wie es ist. Ein innerer Instinkt möchte mir weiß machen, das dies hier größer ist, als alles was ich mir vorstellen kann.

„Gute Arbeit Paulus", sagte nun der jüngste in der Mitte und nahm plötzlich einen tiefen Atemzug wobei er mit Genuss die Augen schloss.

Geschockt starrte ich ihn an. Sein Verhalten hatte etwas Animalisches. Und genau eine Sekunde später, zogen plötzlich alle tief die Luft ein. Augenblicklich ging ein knurren durch die Reihen.

Ich stolperte zurück und sah mich panisch um. So musste sich die Ratte, Auge um Auge mit der Schlange fühlen. Ich schrie, als der Typ neben mir plötzlich die Frau vor mir an sich zog und laut knurrte. Diese schrie mindestens 5 Oktaven lauter, konnte sich aber aus seinem Griff nicht befreien. Die Fesseln hinderten sie daran!

Aber er tat nichts, er hielt sie nur an sich gedrückt und fixierte sie mit seinem gierigen Blick. Seine Muskeln gespannt, auf ein Befehl wartend! Mir wurde schlecht und ich drehte meinen Kopf schnell wieder weg.

„My Lord", kam eine angespannte Stimme von hinten und schnell sah ich mich um.

Das hätte ich nicht machen sollen. Die dunklen Gestalten waren alle bis zum bersten angespannt. Als würden sie nur auf ein Zeichen warten, um sich auf uns zu stürzen. Sie schienen Schwierigkeiten zu haben sich nicht rühren zu dürfen.

Ich sah nach vorn, um den hungrigen Blicken auszuweichen. Und begegnete prompt einem neuen. Aus schwarzen Augen funkelte er mich an. Hielt mich fest und ließ mich nicht los. Sein Blick brannte sich schmerzhaft in meinen. Ich war nicht stark genug, um mich von ihm los reißen zu können.

„Edward, sie werden ungeduldig, was ist los", fragte einer der Männer auf den äußersten Thronen.

Wer, konnte ich nicht sagen, ich war gefangen in einem Meer aus schwarz.

„Geduldet euch noch einen Augenblick", sprach er ruhig und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung.

Unzufriedenes Gemurmel war zu hören. Leise Schreie, als er an den Gefangenen vorbei ging, um direkt MICH anzusteuern. Die Panik kroch erneut in mir hoch. Sie drängte mich zur Flucht. Doch sein Blick nagelte mich an Ort und Stelle fest. Ich war ihm ausgeliefert!

Einen Schritt vor mir blieb er stehen. Ich keuchte erstickend, als mich seine Aura mit einer Wucht überrannte, die mir die Luft raubte. Mit großen Augen und nach Luft japsend, sah ich wieder in sein schönes Gesicht. Er grinste überheblich, wusste genau was für eine Wirkung er auf mich, uns, jeden hatte.

Wieder zog er die Luft ein, schloss dabei erneut genüsslich die Augen. Ich begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern. Diese Ausstrahlung war nicht zu ertragen!

„Himmlisch", sprach er plötzlich und nahm mein Kinn in seine Hand.

Ein Schrei blieb mir im Halse stecken. Seine Hand war unnatürlich kalt und fest. Doch seine Stimme ging bei mir runter, wie flüssiger Honig. So melodisch und weich! Es war so verdammt widersprüchlich!

Er drehte mein Gesicht einmal nach links, einmal nach rechts und hob es dann wieder, damit ich ihn ansehen konnte.

„Bitte", wimmerte ich.

Ein dämonisches Lächeln legte sich auf sein schönes Gesicht und verzehrte es zu einer Fratze.

„Diese hier nicht! Bringt sie in meine Privaträume", sprach er plötzlich und ließ von mir ab.

Ohne mich eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, drehte er sich um und schritt auf seinen Thron zu. Bevor ich seine Worte überhaupt realisieren konnte, wurde ich grob am Arm gepackt und von den anderen weg gezogen.

„BELLAAAAAA", schrien einige meiner Freunde, darunter auch Angela, die mich verzweifelt ansah.

Ich versuchte mich aus dem Griff des Grobians zu befreien, aber es war vergebens. Weinend sah ich zu meinen Freunden, die mich alle traurig anblickten. Mein letzter Blick galt Angela. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste ich noch nicht, dass ich sie nie wieder sehen würde.

Ich wurde wieder durch den Gang gezogen. Eine Tür wurde aufgestoßen und eine steinerne Wendeltreppe erschien. Stumm zog mich der Mann diese nach ganz oben. Wenn mich meine Wahrnehmung wegen des Schockes nicht täuschte, mussten es 5 Stockwerke gewesen sein.

Hier oben wirkte alles freundlicher! Es war gemütlich! Es gab keine Fackeln an den Wänden. Hier oben war alles modern eingerichtet. Was für ein heftiger Kontrast zum unteren Stockwerk. Viele pompöse Türen waren zu sehen, vor einer wir auch hielten.

Der Mann schloss diese auf und schupste mich hinein. Im ersten Moment konnte ich nicht glauben was ich sah. Es war eine kleine Wohnung und wir befanden uns direkt in einem Wohnraum. Sie war so schön und liebevoll eingerichtet, dass ich mich unter anderen Umständen womöglich wie zu Hause fühlen könnte.

Ein goldener Teppich bedeckte den Boden. Der Raum war groß und am Tag wahrscheinlich sehr hell, denn zwei große lange Fenster, die vom Boden bis kurz unter die Decke reichten, ragten in der Außenwand empor. Eines führte, wie es den Anschein hatte zu einem Balkon. Ganz bestimmt einen kleinen runden, wie es für Burgen üblich war. An der rechten Seite gelang man durch zwei Türen in andere Räume. Genau zwischen ihnen in einer kleinen Nische, konnte ich eine Küchenzeile ausmachen. Es wirkte alles herrlich einladend!

„Setzt dich dort drüben in die Ecke", wies mich mein Begleiter brummig an und verschwand aus meinem Blickfeld.

Er zerstörte den Moment und machte mir damit sofort bewusst, in welcher Lage ich mich befand. Mit zitternden Beinen lief ich an der Sofalandschaft vorbei und setzte mich neben ein gigantisches Bücherregal. Einen Augenblick hatte ich die Hoffnung, nun endlich allein zu sein. Doch dann kam der Typ mit einem weiteren Seil wieder.

Panisch rutschte ich vor ihm weg.

„Hör auf damit", blaffte er mich an und schubste mich kurzerhand um.

Schmerzhaft kam ich auf der Seite auf. Meine Schultern und meine Arme brannten schon jetzt wie die Hölle und nun begann er auch noch, meine Füße mit meinen Händen zu verbinden. Dabei zog er erbarmungslos an den Fesseln, ich schrie vor Schmerzen, doch er kümmerte sich nicht darum.

Als ich wie ein Packet zusammen geschnürt war, verließ er ohne ein Wort die Wohnung. Ich hörte den Schlüssel im Schloss und begann hemmungslos zu schluchzen. Der Mond schien durch die großen Fenster und erhellte den sonst dunklen Raum. Was würde jetzt mit mir passieren? Und was passiert in diesem Augenblick mit den anderen? Werde ich meine Eltern jemals wieder sehen? Warum hat er ausgerechnet mich ausgewählt?

Die Erschöpfung übermannte mich und ich glitt schon bald in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

So das war der Prolog.

Und sagt schon wie fandet ihr ihn?

Gott bitte bitte sagt es mir.

Ich sitz hier voll auf heißen Kohlen.

Ich bin gespannt wie ein Flitzebogen. *kicher*

Ich hoffe wirklich ihr findet Gefallen an meinem neuen Werk.

Ich möchte euch aber gleich sagen dass ich es wahrscheinlich nicht schaffe jede Woche zu posten.

Aber eins versichere ich euch.

Diese Geschichte wird auf jeden Fall beendet.

Ihr wisst, ich fahr immer die ganz oder gar nicht Schiene.

Dafür hab ich ja noch die andere neue, die geht eindeutig schneller und ist nicht so zeitaufwendig.

Und ein bisschen Freizeit muss ich meiner Speedy ja auch noch lassen.

Also habt erbarmen.

Ich entschuldige mich jetzt schon mal falls einige Kapitel länger auf sich warten lassen.

Jetzt sag ich aber erst einmal Tschauiiiiii bis zum nächsten Mal.

LG jennalynn


	2. Willkommen in der Hölle

Hier hab ich das erste Kapitel für euch.

Viel Spaß!

* * *

Edward POV

Mit einem weißen Stofftuch wischte ich mir das Blut vom Mund.

„Lasst uns gehen."

Elegant verließen wir fünf den Thronsaal, in dem einige unserer Anhänger bereits damit beschäftigt waren, die Leichen fort zu schaffen. Gemeinsam stiegen wir eine der zahlreichen Treppen bis zu unserer Ebene empor. Zu diesem Teil der Burg hatten nur ganz wenige zutritt. In unserer Bibliothek ließen wir uns nieder.

„Schon eine Antwort aus Moskau?"

Mein Blick glitt über die Weltkarte an der Wand und haftete an einem roten Fähnchen. Fragend wandte ich mich zu den anderen.

„Ein Anruf vor vier Stunden, sie sind noch immer auf der Suche nach ihm."

„Brauchen sie Hilfe?"

„Nein", Alice schüttelte den Kopf.

„Er wird ihnen direkt in die Arme laufen", nickend setzte ich mich an die lange Tafel und rieb mir übers Gesicht.

„Ich hatte ihnen angeordnet, ihn mit hier her zu bringen. Ich dachte, du wolltest sicher noch etwas Spaß mit ihm haben", zwinkerte Jasper mir zu.

Ich lachte auf.

„Es wird mir großes Vergnügen bereiten, alle Antworten aus ihm hinaus zu kitzeln!"

Ich nahm einen Stapel Papiere in die Hand und überflog sie desinteressiert. Lieferscheine, Kaufverträge und anderer Quatsch. Und dennoch wichtig um aufsehen zu vermeiden.

„Seit wann suchst du deine Sklaven aus den Mahlzeiten aus?"

Lies mich die Stimme von Emmett aufblicken. Er sah mich nicht an, studierte das Pergament in seiner Hand.

„Hast du sie denn nicht gerochen großer Bruder?"

Nun sah er doch auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Etwas Vergleichbares ist mir noch nie begegnet. Ihr Geruch stach sofort heraus. Frisch, blumig und so voller Unschuld. Ich dachte mir, warum den Genuss nur einmal haben?"

„Dann solltest du ihre Unschuld bewahren, nicht das sie aufhört für dich zu singen", sprach Rosalie kichernd.

„Erst muss ich mich vergewissern, dass sie es auch wirklich noch ist, das wird ein Spaß", ich rieb mir die Hände.

Dachte zurück an das schöne Gesicht des Mädchens, welches sich in diesem Augenblick in meinen Räumen befand. Sie hatte etwas Spezielles an sich.

„Ist euch aufgefallen, wie sehr sie sich von den anderen unterschied?"

Fragend sah ich meinen Bruder Jasper an.

„Ihre Gefühle trotzten anfangs vor Angst…"

„Was ist daran verwunderlich?"

„Würdest du mich ausreden lassen mein Schatz, wüsstest du es jetzt schon", schmunzelnd er und küsste Alice auf die Wange.

„…als sie uns erblickte wich für einen Moment jegliche Angst. Sie wurde neugierig und wirkte fasziniert. Natürlich musstest du dieses Gefühl binnen Sekunden wieder zerstören", zuckte er die Schultern und grinste mich an.

„Ich hoffe, sie genoss das letzte Gefühl der Faszination", lachte ich trocken.

Sie wird einbrechen wie alle vor ihr. Sie ist nichts Besonderes, ein Mädchen, zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort. Mit einem unglaublichen Duft und faszinierender Schönheit. Eine von vielen und doch… etwas anders!

„Ich kann ihre Gedanken nicht hören", entsetzt wurde ich angesehen.

„Wie kann das sein?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht finde ich es heraus. Ich werde versuchen in ihren Kopf einzudringen, so ist sie stumm für mich. Wollen doch mal sehen, ob sie mehr Druck auch standhalten kann."

„Das würde mich auch interessieren", flüsterte Rose.

Wir schmunzelten sie alle an. Dies waren Eigenschaften die Rose interessierten. Ein geistiger Schutz, wo sie doch der körperliche war. Schon lange war sie auf der Suche nach einem Vampir der ihre Gabe vervollständigen konnte. Mit ihr als Schutzschild für körperliche Angriffe, waren wir schwer angreifbar. Doch mit einem geistigen Schutzschild dazu… wären wir nahezu unbesiegbar.

„Ich werde nun zu ihr gehen", sprach ich vom Ausgang der Unterhaltung neugierig geworden.

„Sei nett zu ihr", lachte Emmett.

„Das bin ich immer."

„Ich gebe ihr einen Monate", stichelte er weiter.

Ich lachte herzhaft.

„So lang geb nicht einmal ich ihr", ich schloss die Tür hinter meinen Geschwistern und ging den Gang weiter entlang.

Mit geschlossenen Augen lauschte ich vor der Tür dem ruhigen schlagen ihres Herzens. Geräuschlos betrat ich meine Räumlichkeiten und sah sie sofort neben meinem Bücherregal auf dem Boden liegen.

OH,… da hatte man sie aber in eine unbequeme Lage gebracht. Nachdenklich beobachtete ich das schlafende Mädchen. Die Sonne begann aufzugehen und ließ das Zimmer im Minutentackt heller werden.

Ihre langen braunen Haare umspielten ihr hübsches Gesicht. Ich wusste, dass sich unter ihren Liedern braune Augen befanden. Es war ein schönes kräftiges Braun. Es passte perfekt zu ihrem Gesicht. Ihre Kleidung war schmutzig. Sie schien keinen angenehmen Transport gehabt zu haben. Der Gedanke ließ mich lächeln. Ich liebe es Angst und Schrecken zu verbreiten.

Tief zog ich die Luft ein und spürte sofort das Verlangen. Trotz dessen ich gerade getrunken hatte. Ihr Geruch wird ihr früher oder später zum Verhängnis werden. So zu riechen bedeutet auf kurz oder lang den Tod. Und ich werde ihn ihr mit Genuss einhauchen. Doch vorher werde ich ihren Tropfen immer und immer wieder genießen. Und körperlich wird sie mir auch viel Freude bereiten!

Die Sonnenstrahlen krochen sich auf dem Boden empor und direkt auf sie zu. Abwartend lehnte ich mich, mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen, an die Rückseite eines Sessels.

Wenig später erreichte die Sonne ihr Gesicht. Sie wurde von der Wärme und der Helligkeit gekitzelt und rümpfte die Nase. Menschen hatten wirklich eine eigenartige Wesensart! Ihre Lieder blinzelten und öffneten sich langsam.

Ein gequältes Stöhnen kam ihr über die rosigen Kirschlippen und sie verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht. Teuflisch lächelnd beobachtete ich sie. Ich sah wie sie versuchte die Schultern zu kreisen und dabei leise zischte. Sie musste schlimme Schmerzen haben! Es sah auch wirklich nicht gemütlich aus, wie sie da lag.

„Nenn mir deinen Namen und ich binde dich los", erschrocken riss sie ihren Kopf nach oben und sah mich mit großen Augen an.

Mit Genugtuung registrierte ich, wie ihr kleiner Körper sofort zu zittern begann.

Bella POV

Deswegen dieses beklemmende Gefühl. Diese bedrückende Luft um mich herum. Es hätte mir gleich klar sein sollen, das nur einer von IHNEN die Luft so zum bersten bringen konnte.

Mein Kopf schnellte sofort in seine Richtung. Was meinen Nacken ziemlich heftig schmerzen ließ. Wie ein Gott lehnte er an einem Sessel und beobachtete mich.

Von einer Sekunde zur andere begann ich zu zittern, denn wieder hielt SEIN Blick mich gefangen. Doch es war nicht der hungrige Blick aus SCHWARZEN Augen, es war der belustigte aus ROTEN Augen. Ich schluckte und versuchte krampfhaft eine vernünftige Erklärung für diese Augenfarbe zu finden. Mir wollte nichts einfallen.

Menschen hatten einfach keine roten Augen…Punkt!

Was um Himmels willen läuft hier bloß? Wo bin ich gelandet? Und was alles muss ich noch ertragen? Meine Gelenke taten so schrecklich weh, das es mir schwer viel klare Gedanken zu fassen.

„Du scheinst Gefallen an deiner Position gefunden zu haben", sprach er desinteressiert.

Ich schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Lange würde ich diesem Schmerz nicht mehr standhalten können. Warum band er mich nicht einfach los?

„Dann kann ich nicht verstehen, warum du mir nicht sagst was ich verlange zu erfahren, um diesen Strapazen ein Ende zu bereiten."

WAS? Was hatte er verlangt? Oh ach so,…seine Augen lenkten mich zu sehr ab.

„B…Bella", kränkste ich.

Mein Hals war staubtrocken. Ich räusperte mich und sah in flehend an.

„Soll das dein ganzer Name sein Mädchen", er klang aufgebracht.

„Isabella Marie Swan", sagte ich schnell, aus Angst ihn weiter zu verärgern.

„Gewöhn dir in Zukunft an, sofort und vollständig zu antworten", knurrte er.

Zukunft?

Er kam auf mich zu und kniete sich vor mich. Sein Duft traf mich wie eine Abrissbirne und vernebelte meine Sinne. Ein angenehmer Kontrast zu dieser bedrückenden Aura. Doch auch das half nichts, um die Angst vor ihm zu vernichten.

Er griff grob an meine Schulter und zog mich ein Stück zu sich. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. Mit einer Bewegung waren meine Hände und Füße frei. Was nicht unbedingt angenehm im ersten Moment war. Ich schrie kurz auf, als sich meine Muskeln mit einem Ruck entspannten. Schnell spannte ich sie wieder an. Ich atmete heftig und einzelne Tränen traten mir aus den Augen. Sein Blick fixierte mein schmerzverzehrtes Gesicht.

„Lass locker", befahl er.

Heftig schüttelte ich den Kopf. Im gleichen Moment schnellte seine Hand vor und packte mein Kinn. Er zwang mich ihn anzusehen. Diese roten Augen waren einfach schrecklich zu ertragen.

„Ich habe gesagt du sollst locker lassen", knurrte er leise.

Schluchzend entspannte ich meine Muskeln und kniff die Augen zusammen. Es brannte wie die Hölle! Ich spürte jeden Muskel und hätte schreien können. Verkniff es mir jedoch.

Wie lange hatte ich meine Arme nicht mehr bewegt? 10 Stunden? Länger? Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Ich wusste nur, dass ich noch nie solche Schmerzen hatte. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass es so sehr wehtun konnte gefesselt zu sein.

Er ließ mein Kinn los und packte erneut meine Schultern. Nur um mich dieses Mal auf den Rücken zu drehen. Wieder verließ ein Schrei meinen Mund, als er meine Beine streckte.

„Bitte", jammerte ich.

„Still", herrschte er mich an.

Er war mein Alptraum, mein persönlicher Alptraum und er fing gerade erst an. Tränenüberströmt ließ ich geschehen, das er auch meine Arme streckte und meine Hand und Fußgelenke rieb. Seine kühlen Hände waren einen Augenblick eine Wohltat für meine aufgeschürften Gelenke.

Langsam ging es mir besser. Der Schmerz ließ nach, doch Gefühle mochten in meine Glieder noch immer nicht wiederkehren. Diese Ruhe machte mich verrückt. Ich wollte endlich wissen was hier los war.

„Was soll das alles hier? Warum bin ich hier und was ist mit meinen Freunden und den anderen Leuten geschehen? Ich möchte nach Hause", weinte ich bitterlich.

Er sah mich herablassend an und stand auf. Kein Wort kam über seine Lippen, als er sich vor mir aufbaute und mich von oben herab fixierte. Noch nie hatte ich so viel Angst. Nicht als diese Männer uns entführten oder wir in diesen Saal geführt wurden. ER machte mir mehr Angst, als alles zusammen.

Weinend richtete ich mich auf und rutschte dichter an die Wand. Meine Knie zog ich unter Schmerzen an meinen Körper und umschlang sie mit meinen Armen. Ich versuchte meinen bebenden Körper vor dem zerbrechen zu schützen. Ein raues Lachen ließ mich nach oben sehen.

„Ihr Menschen seit so erbärmlich", sagte er verachtend.

Menschen?

„Bitte lass mich gehen, ich hab doch gar nichts getan."

„RUHE", schrie er mich an und ging vor mir in die Hocke.

Ich wich zurück und schluchzte, als er meinen Knöchel packte um mich festzuhalten.

„Niemals… wirst du vor mir zurück weichen, hast du verstanden?"

Jetzt wurde auch ich wütend. Was bildet der sich eigentlich ein? Was denkt er wer er ist? Wütend funkelte ich ihn an.

„Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen", spie ich ihm entgegen.

KLATSCH!

Keuchend griff ich mir an die Wange. Er hatte mich geschlagen! Erneute Tränen rannen über meine Wangen.

„Überdenke deinen Ton, wenn du hier einige Zeit überleben willst. Ich kann deinem mickrigen Dasein auch sofort ein Ende bereiten. Willst du das Isabella?"

Weinend schüttelte ich den Kopf.

„Dann hör mir jetzt gut zu", ich nickte.

„Du bist nun MEIN! Sklavin, Dienerin, Hure nenn es wie du willst… "

HURE! Entsetzt riss ich die Augen auf und sah in loderndes rot.

„Egal was ich verlange, du wirst es tun. Ich möchte keine Wiederworte. Du wirst nur sprechen, wenn ich es dir gestatte. Für dich bin ich Lord Edward. Wenn du nicht gehorsam bist, wirst du bestraft. Glaub mir wenn ich dir sage, das du lieber gehorsam sein solltest…soweit verstanden?"

Er wollte doch nicht tatsächlich eine Antwort von mir oder? Ich würde mich doch nicht zu seiner Sklavin machen lassen. Mit welchem Recht verlangt er das?

„Ich möchte eine Antwort Isabella", knurrte er bedrohlich.

„Ich werde nichts tun, was du von mir willst. Warum sollte ich jemandem gehorchen, der gerade mal so alt ist, wie ich selber? Mit welchem Recht erlaubst du dir, so mit mir zu sprechen? Du kennst mich nicht, ich hab nie etwas unrechtes getan! Und die Zeit der Sklaverei ist auch schon lange vorbei, du Monster", schrie ich ihm entgegen.

Schützend hielt ich mir die Arme vors Gesicht, doch der erwartete Schlag kam nicht. Zögerlich linste ich an meinem Arm vorbei und sah sein amüsiertes lächeln. Plötzlich wurden meine Arme nach unten gedrückt und sein Gesicht war nur Millimeter von meinem entfernt. Ich schrie erschrocken auf, dass alles geschah schneller als meine Augen es wahrnehmen konnten.

WIE?

„Du wirst mit der Zeit lernen, das zu tun was ich dir sage. Genau wie du lernen wirst, dass nicht immer alles so ist, wie es scheint", mir lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, als er mir die Worte ins Ohr flüsterte.

Bevor ich blinzeln konnte, hatte er sich wieder zwei Meter entfernt. Wieder schrie ich erschrocken auf. Wie konnte er sich so schnell bewegen?

„Was bist du?", fragte ich das erste was mir einfiel.

Auch wenn es totaler Unsinn war, etwas Derartiges zu fragen. Doch als er mir mit seiner Antwort bestätigte, dass er mehr ist als mein schwacher Geist für möglich halten könnte, überzog ein kalter Schauer meinen Körper.

„Das wirst du noch früh genug mitbekommen. Doch ich bin nicht DU für dich, merk dir das", ich schluckte.

„Lass mich bitte gehen", wimmerte ich vollkommen überfordert.

„Isabella, Isabella… du scheinst mir nicht zuzuhören. Ich hatte gerade gesagt, du bist mein. Gewöhn dich lieber an den Gedanken, nie wieder die Freiheit genießen zu können. Wenn du gelehrig sein wirst, werden wir gut miteinander auskommen. Wenn du meine Geduld zu sehr strapazieren wirst, werde ich dir das Leben schneller aushauchen als du blinzeln kannst."

Seine Worte ließen keinen Zweifel zu.

„Warum ich?"

„Nenn es Schicksal", er zuckte belustigt die Schultern.

„Wo…wo sind alle anderen?"

„Das wirst du dir eines Tages selbst beantworten können, geschweige denn du überlebst so lange. Solltest du allerdings weiter unaufgefordert reden, rechne ich dir keine hohen Chancen aus."

„Ich will doch nur verstehen was hier los ist und was ich hier mache. Kannst du das gar nicht verstehen? Ich möchte nicht hier sein, bitte ich hab so Angst", schluchzte ich erneut.

„Heute werde ich noch ein Auge zu drücken. Es ist nicht notwendig für dich alles zu verstehen. Zu verstehen hast du nur das, was ich dir sage und auftrage. Alles andere hat dich nicht zu interessieren."

Dann war er plötzlich wieder dicht an meinem Ohr. Panisch zuckte ich vor ihm zurück. Mit leiser Stimme sprach er„Ich liebe es, wenn du Angst vor mir hast." Es schüttelte mich am ganzen Körper.

Er lachte dämonisch und stand urplötzlich wieder zwei Meter entfernt von mir.

„Du darfst dich in diesen Räumen frei bewegen. Doch anfassen wirst du nichts. Ich werde dir im Schlafzimmer ein Schlafplatz herrichten. Im Bad findest du allerhand Dinge, die Frau so braucht. Komm niemals auf die Idee, dich ohne meine Erlaubnis auf ein Möbelstück zu setzen. Auf dem Boden ist dein Platz. Für Nahrung und Getränke werde ich ausreichend sorgen. Daran wird es dir nicht fehlen. Solltest du einen Fuß unaufgefordert oder ohne meine Begleitung durch diese Tür setzen…", er zeigte auf die Eingangstür.

„…dann wirst du dir wünschen, nie geboren worden zu sein. Du hast zu jedem in dieser Burg Respekt zu zeigen. Außer mir, sind nur meine Geschwister befugt dir Befehle zu erteilen. Und du hast ohne Murren Folge zu leisten. Ich kann keine ungehorsame Sklavin gebrauchen", meine Augen wurden immer größer.

Das konnte doch nicht sein ernst sein? Der ist ja total wahnsinnig! Ich werde nichts von alle dem machen. Was ist nur mit diesen Leuten los? Ich muss hier irgendwie raus kommen.

„Nun kommen wir zu deinen Aufgaben…hör dir alles gut an Isabella, ich werde all das heute, nicht noch einmal wiederholen. Wenn du etwas vergisst und dadurch einen Fehler begehst, wirst du bestraft…", angeekelt verzog ich das Gesicht.

Er ging nicht darauf ein. Der Spinner kann mich mal, ganz einfach! Da kann er mit seiner Aura noch so viel Schrecken versprühen, ich werde mich nicht von ihm versklaven lassen!

„Du hast mir ausnahmslos zu gehorchen. Egal was ich verlange, du wirst es tun. In erster Linie, wirst du mir mit deinem Blut dienen…"

„WASSSS", rief ich entsetzt.

Er lachte gehässig.

„Du wirst schon sehr bald wissen, was ich damit meine", in seinen roten Augen blitzte etwas auf, etwas Gieriges!

„Des Weiteren wirst du meine Räumlichkeiten in Ordnung halten. Und der letzte und angenehmste Punkt,… du wirst dich mir hingeben, wann immer ich es verlange,… klar soweit?"

Ich soll mich ihm hingeben? Was aber…ich. Ich begann lautstark zu weinen, als mir allmählich klar wurde, dass ich nicht viele Möglichkeiten hatte mich zu wiedersetzen. Er würde sich einfach nehmen was er wollte. Oder er würde mich brutal bestrafen. Ich bin in die Hände verrückter gekommen und ich konnte ihnen nicht entkommen.

Also was bitte sollte ich jetzt tun?

„Was heulst du denn jetzt schon wieder?"

„Ich…bitte ich möchte das nicht", wieder lachte er.

„Es interessiert mich nicht die Bohne was du willst und was nicht und jetzt… zieh dich aus", mein Mund klappte auf.

War dies jetzt nur ein Scherz von ihm?

„Wird's bald", zerschlag er meine Hoffnung.

Panisch schüttelte ich den Kopf und klammerte mich mehr an meinen Beinen fest. Gott bitte nicht.

„Isabella", knurrte er warnend.

„Alles… aber bitte nicht das", weinte ich laut.

„Ich werde dir nichts tun, ich will dich nur sehen, also zieh dich aus. Solltest du nicht augenblicklich allein anfangen, reiß ich dir deine Kleider vom Leib", ich fing an nach Luft zu japsen, als ich zittrig versuchte mich zu erheben.

Mit wackligen Beinen stand ich vor ihm. Meine Muskeln begannen wieder zu schmerzen, doch dies schien diesem Sadisten nicht zu interessieren. Gedemütigt und weinend zog ich mir das Shirt über den Kopf. Ich ließ es schluchzend zu Boden fallen. Ich fühlte mich schmutzig und erniedrigt, als mir auch meine Hose von der Hüfte rutschte.

Ein Heulkrampf erfasste mich und schüttelte mich durch. Schwankend lehnte ich mich an die Wand und bedeckte meinen Oberkörper mit meinen Armen.

„Du meine Güte Isabella, mach doch nicht so ein Drama draus", er stöhnte und kam auf mich zu.

„Nein", schrie ich und wich zurück.

„Was hatte ich gesagt? Du hast nicht vor mir davon zu weichen", knurrte er und packte meinen Arm.

„Gott bitte nicht,… Warum tust du das? Ich will mich nicht ausziehen. Bitte zwing mich nicht dazu."

„Lass mich dich ansehen", sprach er plötzlich ruhig.

Ich stutzte, sein Ton war auf einmal so anders. Gehörte das nun zu seiner Masche? Im gleichen Moment griff seine Hand hinter mich und öffnete meinen BH. Ich schrie auf. Er fiel zu Boden, panisch versuchte ich meine Brüste zu bedecken.

RATSCH!

Mein Slip war nur noch ein Fetzen. Meine Arme wurden mir mit Gewalt hinunter gedrückt und somit nahm er mir auch das letzte bisschen Würde.

Stumm weinend und mit hängenden Schultern stand ich da. Den Blick starr auf etwas hinter ihm gerichtet. Während er mit gierigen Augen meinen Körper scannte. Er zog mich von der Wand weg um mich einmal umrunden zu können. Mir stieg Schamesröte ins Gesicht. Es war schrecklich!

„Mhhh… Isabella, du bist wirklich ein hübsches Mädchen!"

Ich zuckte zusammen als seine Fingerspitzen über meinen Bauch wanderten.

„Wunderschön", schnurrte er.

„Wir werden sicher viel Freude haben", wieder schluchzte ich laut, als mir seine Worte bewusst wurden.

„Bist du noch Jungfrau, Bella?"

Ruckartig sah ich wieder in seine Augen. Hatte er mich gerade Bella genannt?

„Ich kann auch nachsehen, wenn du es mir nicht sagen willst."

„Bitte", flüsterte ich.

„Mach die Beine breit", forderte er.

„Ich bin es noch,…ich bin´s noch. Ich bin noch Jungfrau", rief ich schnell.

Er grinste teuflisch.

„Und ich will es auch bleiben", fügte ich leise hinzu.

Sein Blick wurde fest.

„Deine Unschuld wird mir gehören. Finde dich damit ab. Du wirst gefügig sein. Umso schneller du dich mit deinem Schicksal auseinander setzt, umso leichter wird es zu ertragen sein. Du hast Glück, das ich meine Frauen willig bevorzuge. Also hast du etwas Zeit dich mit deinem Los zu arrangieren. Doch arrangiere dich nicht zu lange. Wenn meine Geduld am Ende ist, nehme ich mir was ich begehre. Ich kann dir auf dieser Art die größt möglichste Freude bereiten, doch genauso gut kann ich dir alles nehmen. Wähle selbst, welche Variante du bevorzugst. Doch bedenke,… ich bekomm immer was ich will."

Ich ging angeekelt einen Schritt zurück. Er lachte und beobachtete mich dabei.

„Nie wirst du das von mir bekommen, was du dir in deinem kranken Hirn vorstellst", das war dann wohl zu viel des guten.

Keine Sekunde später hatte er mich mit einer Hand im Haar gepackt und zog meinen Kopf schmerzhaft nach hinten. Ich keuchte erschrocken.

„Ich kann dich auch sofort nehmen. Hier, an Ort und Stelle, wenn du es so haben willst", schockiert bekam ich mit, wie er an seinem Gürtel nestelte.

„OH GOTT, BITTE… NEIN", meine Stimme zitterte.

„Nenn mir einen guten Grund, warum ich das nicht tun sollte."

„Bitte… Lord Edward, ich…ich wollte nicht so mit euch sprechen."

Was blieb mir anderes übrig, als ihm entgegen zu kommen, um dies hier aufzuhalten?

„Unterschätz mich nicht kleines Menschlein. Wähle klug, mit wem du dich in diesem Gemäuer anlegst. Sei zufrieden, dass ich heute äußerst gute Laune habe. An jedem anderen Tag wärst du schon längst Tod. Ich habe keine Probleme damit, dir mit bloßen Händen die Kehle hinaus zu reißen. Sei dir der Gefahr immer bewusst, Isabella. Ich werde dich brechen und ich werde meinen Spaß dabei haben", dann ließ er mich mit einem Ruck los und ging davon.

An der Wand glitt ich nach unten und zog zitternd erneut die Knie an den Körper. Die Tränen wollten einfach nicht enden.

„Du bist der Teufel! Zur Hölle mit dir!"

Schrie ich ihm hinterher. Er lachte.

„Willkommen in der Hölle, Bella!"

* * *

Das war Kapitel Nummer 1. *schwitz*

Ganz schön heftig das zu schreiben.

Ich musste mich manchmal wirklich selber Stoppen.

Sonst wären da noch Sachen gekommen die eindeutig nicht in die Öffentlichkeit gehören. *grins*

OH das wird noch so gut werden.

Es kribbel mir schon richtig in den Fingerspitzen.

Ich bin heiß gelaufen.

Und doch hab ich für das Kap hier eine Woche gebraucht verdammt.

Ihr seht also es wird alles seine Zeit dauern.

Aber ich bin mir sicher ihr werdet es mir verzeihen *lieb guck*

Lasst mir bitte ganz viele Reviews da.

LG jennalynn


	3. Gedankengänge

Hallo ihr Lieben.

Viel Spaß!

* * *

Bella POV

Sobald die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, stand ich auf und zog mich zitternd wieder an. Mein Slip war im Eimer, es blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als ihn in meine Hosentasche zustecken. Was nur war das für ein Monster? Noch nie wurde ich so gedemütigt. Es war so unangenehm, nackt vor ihm zu stehen. Konnte er sich auch nur im Geringsten vorstellen, was diese Situation in mir ausgelöst hat? Ich war doch kein Tier!

Mit den Nerven vollkommen am Ende, ließ ich mich wieder an der Wand zu Boden gleiten. Die Tränen liefen unaufhaltsam aus meinen Augen und meine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Es war zu viel… einfach alles zu viel.

Er hatte mich einfach so zu seiner Sklavin gemacht! Einfach so… wie kann das sein? Zur heutigen Zeit? Das ist doch unmöglich! Das Gesetz, das es einem erlaubte, Menschen in seinen Besitz zu nehmen, war schon lange abgeschafft worden, doch das schien noch nicht bis zu diesen Gestalten vorgedrungen zu sein.

Damit kann er doch nicht durchkommen. Man wird mich… uns alle suchen und dann… ja was dann? Würde man uns überhaupt finden? Ich weiß ja nicht einmal selber wo ich war. Und so wie sich hier alle benahmen, war es nicht das erste Mal, dass so etwas abgezogen wurde. Wie hoch war da also die Wahrscheinlichkeit gefunden zu werden?

Wenn ich nur wüsste, wo die anderen hin gebracht wurden. Und was man mit ihnen vorhatte. Ob man sie auch versklaven würde? Nur warum bin ich dann nicht bei ihnen? Mir wollten einfach keine Antworten einfallen.

Ich wusste nur, dass ich nicht so mit mir umspringen lassen würde. Meine Eltern hatten mich zu einer selbstbewussten jungen Frau erzogen und so würde ich mich auch geben. Auch wenn die Befürchtung, dass ich keine andere Wahl habe, als zu tun was er verlangt immer stärker wird.

Denn wie sollte ich schon gegen ihn ankommen? Er war ein Mann… oder auch ein Junge, wie man es nennen möchte. Aber dennoch körperlich hundert Mal überlegener als ich. Ich hatte ja schmerzlich erfahren, wie sehr er mich unter Kontrolle hatte. Es blieben nicht viele Alternativen.

Sein krankes Spiel mitspielen, umso unbeschadet wie möglich aus der Sache raus zu kommen, bis man uns findet!

Oder mich ihm wiedersetzen und somit sehr wahrscheinlich meinen sicheren Tod unterschreiben!

Ich traue diesem Monster alles zu. Doch was würde es bedeuten mitzuspielen? Was müsste ich über mich ergehen lassen? Und wenn ich dann am Ende doch nicht gerettet würde?

Es war zum verrückt werden! Wahrscheinlich war der Tod sogar eine Alternative, um die ich mir am wenigsten sorgen machen sollte. Tod würde mir die Freiheit wieder geben. Doch wollte ich diese Art von Freiheit?

Ich bin doch erst 16 Jahre alt verdammt. Mein Leben hat noch nicht einmal richtig angefangen. Sollte man da nicht so was wie Kämpfergeist verspüren? Auch wenn sich ein Kampf nicht lohnen würde?

Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht… ich hatte einfach keine Ahnung.

Jetzt zu sterben, wenn meine Eltern vielleicht schon auf den Weg hier her waren, weil sie einer heißen Spur gefolgt sind, mit hunderten von Polizisten als Unterstützung, um uns zu befreien würde niemanden helfen… am wenigsten mir.

Ihm gehörig sein und alles mit mir machen lassen, um mir dann eines Tages schmerzlich einzugestehen, dass ich nicht mehr auf Hilfe hoffen brauch, weil mich hier eh niemand finden würde, wäre genauso schwer zu ertragen.

Die Frage war doch wohl eher, ob ich es aushalten könnte ihm gehörig zu sein? War ich stark genug um seine kranken Fantasien auszuhalten? Hatte ich eigentlich eine andere Wahl, außer es zu versuchen?

Ich stöhnte und vergrub mein Gesicht in den Handflächen. Ich würde doch eh nie eine Entscheidung treffen können. Dafür war ich viel zu aufgewühlt und verängstigt. Dafür wusste ich viel zu wenig von ihm, meiner Umgebung, seinen Vorstellungen. Vielleicht wollte er mir auch einfach nur Angst machen? Vielleicht war er so ein kranker Psychopath, der sich daran aufgeilte jungen Mädchen Angst zu machen?

Auch wenn ich es mir nicht vorstellen konnte. Seine Worte waren eben doch deutlich genug. Und so klar beim Verstand um zu erkennen, dass er alles was er sagte ernst meinte war ich.

Ich sollte ihm gehorchen!  
Ich sollte ihm Respekt zeigen!  
Ich sollte für ihn putzen!  
Ich sollte mit ihm schlafen!  
Und zu guter Letzt wollte er mein Blut!

Unter letzterem konnte ich mir nichts, absolut gar nichts vorstellen. Was wollte er schon damit? Auf dem Schwarzmarkt verkaufen?

Lustig wie gelassen ich über meine Situation nachdenken konnte. Um ehrlich zu sein war ich im Moment so hysterisch, das ich den Ernst der Lage nicht einmal mehr richtig erfassen konnte.

Er war ein Arsch, ein perverses Schwein… mehr brauchte ich im Moment auch nicht verstehen. Alles andere werde ich wohl nie verstehen können.

Wie konnte sich mein Leben innerhalb so kurzer Zeit so drastisch ändern? Es wollte einfach nicht in meinen Kopf reingehen, dass dies hier, bittere Realität war. Die ganze Situation schien mir so unrealistisch, dass ich noch immer glaubte schlecht zu träumen. Wie sollte ich mich von heute auf morgen in das Verhalten einer Sklavin hineinversetzen? Das ging einfach nicht in meinen Kopf hinein. Es war unmöglich!

Das schlimmste für mich, war im Moment eigentlich nur das, was er von mir verlangte, freiwillig zu tun. Ich sollte mich ihm hingeben! Wusste er eigentlich, was er da verlangte? So hatte ich mir mein erstes Mal und alle weiteren nie vorgestellt und ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, ich hätte keine Angst vor diesem Augenblick.

Ich meine, wer hätte das nicht? Jemanden gehörig zu sein, den man verabscheute. Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, das er mich rein Äußerlich sehr ansprach. Er sah wirklich zum Sterben schön aus. Dazu noch diese Stimme und dieser betörende Duft.

Doch die roten Augen, die kalte Haut, die Boshaftigkeit und seine Absichten machten den kranken Wahnsinn komplett und verängstigten mich so sehr, wie noch nie etwas zuvor in meinem Leben.

Er könnte mir große Freude bereiten! JA natürlich… und wie würde die Aussehen? Ich, geknebelt und gefesselt, weinend unter ihm? SO wollte ich einfach nicht leben. Es ging einfach nicht. Er würde mir so wehtun! Körperlich und Seelisch und ich konnte es nicht verhindern. Das war mir gleich klar gewesen.

Vor ekel begann ich zu würgen. Tränen liefen über meine Wangen. Mit aller Kraft versuchte ich es zurückzuhalten. Ich zitterte nur noch mehr, während ich die Augen zusammenkniff um den Brechreiz auszuhalten.

Edward POV

Ihre lächerlichen Versuche mir Einhalt zu bieten, amüsierten mich. Als würde sie nur die geringste Chance gegen mich haben. Es war unterhaltsam und ich genoss es einfach mal wieder, das Schwein zu sein. Ich war es so gut wie jeden Tag. Doch mit einem wehrlosen kleinen Menschen, der nur mir allein gehörte, machte es doch gleich noch mehr Spaß.

Ich war viel zu nett zu ihr. Niemand vorher hatte es gewagt, ein zweites Mal das Wort gegen mich zu erheben. Dafür bewunderte ich sie tatsächlich ein kleines bisschen. Die Frage war nur, wie lange würde sie sich trauen Widerworte zu geben? Ich war noch nie die geduldigste Kreatur. Was sie sehr bald zu spüren bekommen wird, wenn sie weiterhin dieses lose Mundwerk beibehält.

Ich würde nicht gerade sagen sie war eine Herausforderung für mich, obwohl nicht alles so einfach lief, wie bei ihren Vorgängerinnen. Bei denen reichte ein kleiner Eingriff in ihre Gedanken und sie taten bereitwillig was ich verlangte. Spreizten schon am ersten Tag, breit die Beine für mich. Denn wie gesagt, ich war noch nie der geduldigste!

Doch musste ich mir eingestehen, dass es mir so, viel mehr Freude bereitete meine Wünsche durchzusetzen. Es wurde eben doch langweilig, wenn die Schlampen ohne Murren taten was ich wollte. Ohne einsetzen meiner Gabe, wären sie sicher genauso zickig gewesen wie Isabella,… aber nun ja, die liebe Geduld.

Nun hieß es ohne Gabe Spaß haben und das würde ich ausnutzen. Wie gesagt, keine Herausforderung, aber ein klein wenig schwieriger war die Angelegenheit schon. Ich war vielleicht ein Mistkerl, aber bevorzugte aus Prinzip nun mal willige Weiber. Auch wenn ich ihre Schmerzensschreie liebe, so war es doch etwas für außerhalb des Bettes.

Ich konnte es nicht ausstehen, wenn sie weinend und schreiend unter mir lagen, während ich ihn in sie steckte. Das machte die Atmosphäre kaputt. Ist wahrscheinlich eine Macke von mir. Es machte mich nun mal mehr an, wenn die Frau stöhnt und nicht schluchzt während ich sie ficke. Ansonsten hatte ich gegen Schluchzer natürlich nichts einzuwenden.

Es machte mich schon geil, wenn sie schreiend vor mir zurück weichen. Wenn ich sie schlagen, bestrafen, töten konnte. Auf die grausamsten Arten die es gab. Ich brauchte das für mein krankes ICH, nur beim poppen sollten sie gefälligst gefügig sein.

Komisch aber wahr. Doch würde die liebe Isabella nicht bald machen was ich wollte. Denn um ehrlich zu sein, machte sie mich unglaublich an. Sie sah wundervoll aus. Und das von einem Menschen zu behaupten, bedeutet schon was. Aber es war so. Sie war mit Abstand das hübscheste Mädchen was mir je begegnet ist. Egal von welcher Rasse betrachtet.

Aber zurück zum Thema. Ich war so scharf auf sie, das ich es nicht lange aushalten würde, nicht über sie herzufallen. Ich würde sie auch mit Gewalt nehmen. Auch wenn es nicht das gleiche wäre, so würde es mir doch zu der Befriedigung verhelfen, die ich nun schon Wochen nicht mehr hatte. Auf der Nase rum tanzen ließ ich mir nicht. Nicht von einem kleinen Menschenmädchen. Sie wird lernen zu gehorchen. Auf die harte oder weiche Tour. Es liegt ganz an ihr.

Ich bog in den Westflügel ein. Während sich jeder vor mir verbeugte, der mir über den Weg lief, tat ich nicht mehr als gelegentlich zu nicken. Vor einer alten Holztür blieb ich stehen. Von innen war kein Wort zu hören, nur das Schlagen dreier Herzen. Die Tür würde im selben Moment geöffnet, als ich vor ihr zum Stehen kam.

Unsere Art spürte auch ohne zu sehen, wie mächtig das Wesen in ihrer Nähe ist. Jeder strahlte eine andere Aura aus. Und die meiner Geschwister und mir, war so gewaltig, dass selbst ein einfacher Mensch spürte, dass wir fünf alles andere als normal waren.

„Was führt euch hier her, My Lord?"

„Was genau such ich wohl in einer Küche, Lukas?", stellte ich eine herablassende Gegenfrage.

Der alte Vampir senkte unterwürfig den Blick und ließ mich vorbei. Die drei Sklavinnen in diesem Raum verbeugten sich zittrig vor mir und hielten den Blick gesenkt.

„Macht mir ein Tablett fertig", sofort machten sie sich an die Arbeit.

„Werde ich es nicht schaffen in Zukunft ihr Essen persönlich abzuholen, stellt es vor meine Privatgemächer."

Lukas nickte.

„Niemand wird sie betreten", fügte ich warnend hinzu.

„Wie ihr wünscht, My Lord."

Noch würde ich es ihr nicht gönnen, Abwechslung und so was wie Leben zu sehen. Obwohl man die meisten in dieser Burg unter letzteres auch nicht einordnen könnte. Ich lachte gedanklich über meine schwachsinnigen Gedanken und beobachtete weiter die drei Mädchen, die langsam ins Schwitzen kamen, weil sie meinen Blick auf ihre Rücken spürten.

Sie stolperten ungeschickt durch die kleine Küche, um schnellstmöglich meine Anordnung zu befolgen. Sie hatten gelernt zu tun was man ihnen sagte. Ihre Herren hatten wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet. Auch wenn die Gedanken von zweien von ihnen, nicht von Unterwürfigkeit trotzten. Aber wie sagt man so schön. Die Gedanken sind frei… im Normalfall!

Mein Blick schweifte durch die heruntergekommene Küche. Es war eine Schande, dass sich so etwas in der Burg befand. Aber nun gut,… für uns war sie nicht notwendig. Und für die Sklaven in diesem Haus genügt es.

„Schlaft ihr gleich ein oder wird das heute noch was?", herrschte ich sie an und sah mit Genugtuung wie sie alle synchron zusammen zuckten.

„Beweg deinen Arsch Tina. Wenn du den Lord verärgerst, gibt es nachher 10", zischte Lukas in Richtung der kleinen blonden.

Diese nickte mit Tränen in den Augen und legte Besteck aufs Tablett.

„Sie gehört zu dir?"

Ich nickte in ihre Richtung und lehnte mich lässig gegen die Holztür.

„Ja My Lord. Ungeschickt und weinerlich, aber mit zwei schlagenden Argumenten", wir lachten beide und beobachteten amüsiert wie Tina eine Nuance dunkler wurde.

„Fertig Lord Edward", sprach eine und überraschte mich nicht damit, meinen Namen zu wissen.

Auch wenn ich sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Ich kümmerte mich nicht sonderlich um die Sklaven der anderen. Ich nahm das Tablett entgegen und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort die Küche.

Bella POV

Ich wusste nicht wie ich es geschafft hatte, mich so schnell wieder zu beruhigen, aber ich schaffte es innerhalb einer halben Stunde, das Zittern und Weinen einzustellen. Was brachte es mir auch? Außer aufgequollene blutunterlaufende Augen, einer laufenden Nase und schmerzende Glieder? Richtig,… gar nichts.

Immer noch wirr im Kopf, aber eindeutig gefasster, sah ich mich das erste Mal intensiver im Zimmer um. Die Größe des Raumes, die Sofalandschaft, das Bücherregal neben welches ich noch immer kauerte, fielen mir die Nacht schon auf. Für alles andere hatte ich keine Nerven.

Vor der Nische mit der Küche drin, stand eine lange Tafel. Mit 10 Stühlen. Auf dem linken Ende des Tisches stand ein edles Schachbrett. Wenn meine Augen mich nicht täuschten, aus Marmor. Ich lächelte leicht und erinnerte mich an eine Partie, die ich vor nicht allzu langer Zeit mit meinem Vater in Wohnzimmer gespielt hatte, während Mum uns mit einem Lächeln zusah und nebenbei an ihrem Tee nippte.

Seufzend ließ ich meinen Blick weiter durchs Zimmer wandern. Ich stockte, als ich den riesigen weißen Flügel, in der linken Ecke neben der Tür entdeckte. Wie konnte der mir nur entgehen? Vor der wirklich großen Sofalandschaft, hing ein großer Flachbildschirm an der Wand. Auf dem modernen Sideboard, genau unter diesen sündhaft teuren Fernseher, stapelten sich die DVDs. Es mussten hunderte sein. Wahnsinn!

Die CD Sammlung die auf vielen kleineren Regalen im ganzen Zimmer verteilt war, war auch nicht zu verachten. Das alles wirkte so suspekt, wenn man sich überlegte an welchem Ort wir uns befanden. Wenn man bedenkt wie die untere Etage dieser Burg aussah und wie die Person war die in diesen Räumen lebte. Ehrlich… eine Messersammlung an der Wand, hätte mich nicht so geschockt wie dieses… scheiße… war das ein Original Picasso?

Ich glaub das nicht,… das war ohne scheiß ein Originalgemälde von Picasso! Wie kam ein Junge in diesem Alter an so ein Kunstwerk? Oder es sollte wohl besser heißen,… wie kommt es, das sich jemand wie er, für Kunst interessiert? Ich war vollkommen vor den Kopf gestoßen. Es passt einfach nicht. Nichts von diesem Zimmer passte zu diesem Alptraum.

Wie hypnotisiert scannte ich jede Ecke, jeden Winkel dieses Zimmers und konnte mit jeder Minute weniger glauben, das ER hier leben sollte. Ich war neugierig geworden. Wollte unbedingt wissen wie es hinter den anderen beiden Türen aussah. Er hatte gesagt, ich dürfte mich in diesen Räumen frei bewegen. Meinte er es wirklich so? Ich hatte Angst ihn zu verärgern und vielleicht doch bestraft zu werden. Diesem Monster war alles zuzutrauen! Selbstbewusst hin oder her, die Angst die ich vor ihm verspürte war ungeheuerlich groß.

Mein Zwiespalt wurde beendet, als die Tür mit einem lauten Knall gegen die Wand krachte und mir einen erstickten Schrei entlockte. Ich hörte ihn dämonisch lachen und wünschte ihm im gleichen Moment die Pest an den Hals.

„Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dir erlaubt zuhaben, dich wieder anziehen zu dürfen."

Er schmunzelte amüsiert. Ich hasse ihn,… ich hasse ihn,… ich hasse ihn. Er stellte das Tablett, welches er trug auf die lange Tafel und setzte sich genau gegenüber des Tablettes auf einen Stuhl. Mit einer Bewegung hob er die Glocke und ein Dampf stieg in den Raum. Mein Magen knurrte leise als Antwort und ließ ihn lachen. Hatte er es etwa bis dahin gehört?

„Setz dich und iss", befahl er und sah mich auffordernd an. Wann hatte ich das letzte Mal etwas gegessen? Ich wusste es nicht. Doch ich wusste, dass ich in seiner Gegenwart keinen Bissen hinunter bringen würde.

„Muss ich es dir erst vorkauen?"

Ich schüttelte schnell den Kopf. Er war so einschüchternd!

„Dann solltest du schnell deinen knackigen Arsch zum Tisch begeben und essen. Verärger mich nicht. Ich kann dir sonst nicht garantieren, eine weitere Mahlzeit in den nächsten 48 Stunden zu bekommen."

Langsam stand ich auf und setze mich in Bewegung. Ich verfluchte meinen Körper. Der schon wieder zu zittern begann. Er runzelte die Stirn, als er seinen Blick über meine Gestalt schweifen ließ. Ich unterdrückte den Drang die Augen zu verdrehen. Ich wusste selber, dass ich wie ausgekaut aussah. Woran er nicht ganz unschuldig war.

Ich setzte mich und starrte auf das Essen vor mit. Gemüseauflauf! Ich liebte Gemüse und ich liebte Auflauf. Mein Magen sollte vor Freude einen Salto schlagen,… tat er aber nicht. Er drehte sich einmal um seine eigene Achse. Ich kniff die Augen zu und atmete langsam durch die Nase ein und aus.

„Was ist dein Problem?"

Er klang aufgebracht. Zögerlich öffnete ich die Augen und sah in loderndes rot.

„Ich… ich", ich brachte keinen vernünftigen Satz zustande.

„Was Isabella, was?"

„Ich bekomm nichts runter, verdammt", schrie ich ihn an.

Er zog missbillig eine Augenbraue nach oben und taxierte mich.

„Änder deinen Ton mir gegenüber. Ich warne dich Isabella, treib es nicht zu weit", ich schluckte und Tränen traten mir erneut in die Augen.

Er stand auf und begab sich in die Nische hinter sich. Ich hörte eine Schranktür klappern und anschließend einen Wasserstrahl. Wortlos kam er zurück und stellte mir ein Glas Wasser unter die Nase. Schnell griff ich danach und trank es hastig leer. Das hatte ich gebraucht. Gott tat das gut!

„Danke", nuschelte ich während ich das Glas wieder auf den Tisch stellte.

„Glaub bloß nicht, dass ich dich weiterhin bedienen werde. Dein Essen werde ich dir täglich persönlich vorbei bringen, aber das war es auch schon. Für deinen Flüssigkeitshaushalt musst du schon selber sorgen. In der Küche findest du Gläser und Wasser kommt aus der Leitung. Das solltest auch du hinbekommen."

Ich antwortete nicht darauf. Er widerte mich an! Für mein DANKE, das mir wirklich nur schwer über die Lippen kam, hatte er nur eine weitere herablassende Rede für mich parat. Was stimmt nicht mit diesem Kerl?

„Nun iss endlich, ansonsten fütter ich dich. Du bist eh schon viel zu dünn. Ein bisschen mehr auf den Rippen würde dir nicht schaden. Da muss ich ja Angst haben dir die Knochen zu brechen, wenn ich dich mal etwas fester anpacke."

„Als würde es dir nicht gefallen, mir etwas zu brechen", murmelte ich vor mich hin und griff nach der Gabel.

Meine lose Klappe war schon immer mein Verhängnis gewesen. Es war eine Angewohnheit von mir, die sich nicht so leicht stoppen ließ. Ich sprach oft, bevor ich dachte. Da konnte ich auch noch so verängstigt sein,… das letzte Wort musste ich schon immer haben. Sollte er es irgendwann schaffen mir auch das zu nehmen, hätte er gewonnen! Denn ohne mein Selbstbewusstsein, wäre ich ein nichts!

Bevor ich überhaupt reagieren konnte, stand er neben mir und zog mich am Arm auf die Beine. Die Gabel fiel zu Boden, ängstlich kniff ich die Augen zusammen.

„Sieh mich an", brüllte er.

Schluchzend öffnete ich die Augen und starrte in seine.

„Wenn du mich auch nur noch ein einziges Mal duzt, werde ich dir tatsächlich etwas brechen. Noch keinen Tag hier und schon strapazierst du meine Geduld bis ins unermessliche. Ich werde grausam sein, wenn du dich nicht an die Regeln halten wirst. Verstehe endlich, dass dies hier kein Spaß ist und dass ich nicht zögern werde, um dich zu beseitigen. Und jetzt tu was ich sage und iss dieses verdammte Essen. Danach werde ich dir zeigen, wo du alles finden kannst was du so brauchst und du wirst mir ohne ein Wort folgen. Anschließend wirst du dich Baden, Duschen, Waschen mir vollkommen egal. Hauptsache du siehst wieder aus wie ein menschliches Wesen und riechst angenehm. Denn du stinkst!"

Er wusste wirklich wie man jemanden einschüchtern konnte. Seine Stimme wurde immer kühler und seine Augen zogen sich zu bedrohlichen Schlitzen zusammen. Konnte man jemanden eigentlich mehr erniedrigen? Natürlich sah ich furchtbar aus! Bei diesem Höllentransport und diesem Monster, war es auch kein Wunder.

„Verstanden Isabella?"

Ich nickte ängstlich und senkte den Blick. Er ließ mich los und saß augenblicklich wieder auf seinen Platz. Wie um Himmelswillen konnte er sich so schnell bewegen? Was war er? Auch wenn es verrückt klang, so glaubte ich mittlerweile wirklich, dass er alles andere als menschlich ist! Kapitulierend hob ich die Gabel auf, setzte mich und begann langsam zu Essen. Es hatte keinen Sinn sich gegen ihn aufzulehnen. Gegen seiner Geschwindigkeit, Stärke, Kaltblütigkeit und Ausstrahlung hatte ich keine Chance!

* * *

CUT!

Und was sagt ihr?

Könnt ihr euch jetzt besser in Bella hineinversetzen?

Und vor allem in unseren Lordward…der es liebt zu quälen, aber ne willige vor Lust stöhnende Frau unter sich bevorzugt. o_O

Was für ein Wiederspruch! *lach*

So hat jeder der beiden seine Macke…Edward seine komischen Gelüste und Bella ihre lose Klappe.

Bin gespannt wie ihr es findet.

Bis zum nächsten Mal!

LG jennalynn


	4. Ein Fehler

So nun geht es langsam richtig los.

Noch ist sie dabei ihre Umgebung zu erfassen.

Doch schon am Ende von diesem, platzt Edwards Geduld und Bella wird einiges an ihrem Verhalten überdenken müssen.

Viel Spaß!

* * *

Bella POV

Während ich mich bemühte das Essen hinunter zu würgen, spürte ich seinen stechenden Blick auf mir. Es schien als würde er jede meiner Bewegungen analysieren. Er machte es mir wirklich nicht leicht. Als wäre seine Gegenwart nicht schon einschüchternd genug… NEIN, er musste mich auch noch anstarren. Seine Aura machte mein Unbehagen komplett.

Plötzlich stöhnte er genervt. Ich hob den Blick… das war neu, seit gut 10 Minuten hatte er keine Reaktion von sich gegeben. Wie eine Statur saß er da und fixierte mich. Hatte ich etwas falsch gemacht? Zu meiner Erleichterung musste ich feststellen, dass er nicht mehr mich, sondern die Zimmertür mit seinem Blick durchbohrte. Der Typ war eindeutig krank im Kopf! Als hätte ihn diese gerade persönlich verärgert. So ein Idiot!

Gerade mit meinen herablassenden Gedanken am Ende, bekam ich die Antwort meiner Fragen in Form eines Mädchens, mit schwarzen kurzen stachligen Haaren, die gerade die Tür aufriss. Auf einem Arm balancierte sie zwei große Kartons, die sie gut 50 Zentimeter überragten, als wäre es nichts. Mit der vollen Gabel in der Luft, erstarrte ich als ihr Blick meinen traf.

ROTE AUGEN!

Sie ließ ihren Blick über meine Gestallt wandern, verzog dabei keine Mine und schloss mit ihrer riesigen Fracht ohne Umstände die Tür hinter sich. Dann grinste sie breit und zwinkerte Edward zu. Dieser schnaubte genervt und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Die Arme lässig vor der Brust verschränkt.

Ich war wie gefesselt von dieser Freakshow. Was taten die beiden da? Sie sah ihn kurz an, er nickte und dann tänzelte sie durch den Raum. Stumme Kommunikation oder was? Das war wirklich gruselig! Niemand der beiden hatte bis jetzt ein Wort gesagt.

Essen konnte ich jetzt definitiv nicht mehr, also legte ich meine Gabel wieder ab. Denn diese winzige Persönlichkeit brachte eine spürbare Aura mit, die sich sofort mit seiner zusammentat und mich zu ersticken drohte. Wenn ich mich daran nicht gewöhnen konnte, würde nicht ER an sich mein tot sein, sondern die Ausstrahlung aller zusammen.

Sie stellte die Kartons auf den Boden und schwebte zu Edward. Ja richtig… sie SCHWEBTE, das war wirklich kein gehen. Es schien als würde sie gleiten, so elegant und leichtfüßig sah das aus. Lächelnd drückte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und ich dachte ich wäre im falschen Film. Als er ihr dann noch ein unglaublich warmes und liebevolles schiefes Lächeln schenkte, klappte mir der Mund auf.

Wie konnte ein Mensch… oder was auch immer er war, nur so viele Persönlichkeiten besitzen? Plötzlich wirkte er wie ein kleiner Junge, der sich freut seine Schwester zu sehen. Ich nehme jedenfalls an, dass es sich bei diesem Mädchen um seine Schwester handelte. Denn in einen seiner unfreundlichen Momente und diese überragen die freundlichen um Längen, sagte er mir, dass NUR seine Geschwister befugt sind, mir Befehle zu erteilen. Clever wie ich bin, dachte ich dabei sofort an die anderen vier Gestalten, die neben ihm auf den Thronen saßen. Und dieses Mädchen saß zu seiner rechten.

„Das hätte wirklich noch Zeit gehabt", murrte er dann los.

„Zeit? Hast du mal gesehen wie sie aussieht? Was hätte sie den tragen sollen deiner Meinung nach, etwa weiter diese Fetzen?"

Sie wedelte mit einer Hand über meine Gestalt und sah dabei zutiefst geschockt aus. Es ging also um mich! Na großartig… sofort kroch Argwohn in mir hoch.

„Ich wäre mit nichts zufrieden gewesen", grinste er und zwinkerte mir zu.

Die aufkommenden Bilder von vor einigen Stunden verdrängend, senkte ich demütig den Kopf. Nicht noch einmal wollte ich mich nackt vor ihm zeigen. Doch nach dem was ICH wollte, wurde hier nicht gefragt.

„Ja das glaub ich dir mein lieber", lachte nun die kleine schallend und schlug ihm auf den Hinterkopf.

Mein Kopf schnallte wieder nach oben. Er ließ es sich einfach gefallen und lachte mit ihr! Leicht den Kopf schüttelnd versuchte ich, das Chaos an Gedanken und Fragen zu sortieren.

„Ich bin übrigens Alice", wandte sie sich dann an mich.

„Lady Alice", verbesserte er sie sofort.

Ich zuckte ungewollt über seinen harschen Ton zusammen. Mehr als ein einfaches nicken zu besagter Lady, brachte ich nicht fertig. Alice! Schöner Name, passt irgendwie zu ihr!

„Also in dem Karton sind einige Kleidungsstücke. Sie gehören jetzt dir. Damit du endlich aus diesen Lumpen rauskommst", fuhr sie unbeirrt fort.

LUMPEN! Hat die eigentlich eine Ahnung wie teuer diese scheiß Jeans war? Die ich mir mühsam von meinem Taschengeld zusammen gespart hatte. Ich sah sie nur ungläubig an. Und sie wiederrum verdrehte die Augen.

„Sie scheint ziemlich schwer zu begreifen was?", drehte sie sich nun zu ihrem Bruder… oder was weiß ich was er für sie ist. Dieser nickte seufzend. WHAT THE FUCK! Schwer zu begreifen, hat die alte sie noch alle? Ey, was stimmt nur nicht mit diesen Leuten? Ich werde gefangen genommen. In diese Burg gebracht, von meinen Freunden getrennt. Direkt zu diesem Ekel, der mich als seine Sklavin ernennt. Und das innerhalb von 24 Stunden. Und jetzt kommt diese Ballerina und meint ich bin schwer von Begriff? Tschuldige, wenn das alles etwas viel für einen Geist ist.

Ich spürte erneut die Wut in mir brodeln. Ich wollte ihr am liebsten ihre scheiß Kartons ins Gesicht schmeißen. WUT war nicht gut, gar nicht gut. Das brachte mir bis jetzt nur einige Brüller und unfreundliche, einschüchternde Worte. Edward schien meinen Gefühlswechsel gespürt zu haben, denn er fixierte mich mit einem Blick, bei dem mir fast das Herz stehen blieb.

Wut machte der Angst Platz und ich senkte wieder den Blick. Er würde mich auseinander reißen, wenn ich seiner Schwester auch nur ein Haar krümme. Falls mir das überhaupt gelingen würde.

„Nun gut, dann geh ich mal wieder, du kannst ihr ja noch einmal langsam erklären was sich in den Kartons befindet", lachte sie.

Ich ballte unter dem Tisch die Hände zu Fäusten. Sie reizte mich, sehr sogar!

„Bis nachher Alice", verabschiedete er sich von ihr.

Keine Sekunde später, fiel die Tür ins Schloss und ich zuckte zusammen.

„Sollte ich auch nur noch ein einziges Mal mitbekommen, dass du deine Stimmungsschwankungen an einem meiner Geschwister auslassen möchtest. Dann werde ich dir etwas Schlimmeres als die Hölle zeigen. Falls ich noch dazu komme, denn einige von ihnen, würden nicht zögern dir während deines Ausbruches den Kopf abzureißen. Und das mein ich wortwörtlich Isabella. Ich muss dir noch so einiges austreiben. Und das werde ich, verlass dich drauf."

Langsam sah ich wieder auf. Er beobachtete mich abschätzend, dann fiel sein Blick auf meinen Teller.

„Bist du fertig?"

Ich nickte.

„Gut dann hoch und folge mir", ich tat sofort was er sagte.

Er zeigte mir die kleine Küche. Eine Anrichte und Spüle, mehr nicht. Noch zwei kleine Hängeschränke und das war es. Kein Kühlschrank, Herd oder andere Geräte die in eine Küche gehören. Einzig und allein ein Wasserkocher stand dort. Damit durfte ich mir sogar einen Tee aufbrühen… WIE NETT, dachte ich sarkastisch. In den Schränken befanden sich außer Tassen und Gläser nichts. Gut bis auf den Tee, aber das war es. Ich konnte es echt nicht glauben. Für was hatte der überhaupt eine Küche?

„Unter der Spüle, findest du Eimer und Putzmittel. Du wirst hier jeden Tag gründlich sauber machen. Ich werde das kontrollieren. Das gilt für alle Räume. Verstanden?"

Ich nickte.

„Sehr schön, wie ich sehe hast du verstanden wo dein Platz ist. Dann ab, nimm die Kartons und folge mir."

Angepisst von dieser ganzen Situation und immer noch fieberhaft nachdenkend wie ich hier wieder raus komme, bückte ich mich und hob die Kartons an. Alles was dann aus meinem Mund kam, war ein ächzen. Scheiße waren die Dinger schwer! Er lachte ausgelassen und kam anscheinend nicht auf die Idee mir zu helfen. Wie hatte diese kleine Person, diese Dinger auf nur einem Arm tragen können? Was war sie… Superwomen oder was?

„Gott, dann nimm halt nur einen und hol den anderen danach. Stell dich nicht so an", blaffte er und schüchterte mich erneut ein.

Kapitulierend nahm ich also nur einen und folgte ihm umständlich. Einer alleine wiegte sicher 50 Kilo… MINDESTENS! Er öffnete die Tür links von der Nische und trat über die Schwelle. Ich ihm hinterher. Bevor ich mich umsah, stellte ich den Karton ab und holte den nächsten. Schweratmend stützte ich mich auf beide ab und blickte mich um.

Ein Schlafzimmer!

Dieser Raum war um einiges kleiner als der andere. Mit nur einem großen Fenster, aber unglaublich hell. Als mein Blick zur Decke wanderte, wusste ich auch warum.

„WOW", entkam es mir.

Mein Mund klappte auf. Es war ein Turm! Nein diese Beschreibung passte nicht genau. Über diesem Raum, schien der Turm einst angefangen zu haben. Aber der Boden wurde entfernt. Und nun konnte man bis zur Spitze hinaufsehen. Nur einzelne Balken zur Stütze behinderten die Sicht. Die Fenster waren geblieben und spendeten die Helligkeit. Viele kleine, in unterschiedlichen Höhen versetzt. Unglaublich! Allein diese Idee verschlug mir die Sprache. Es muss traumhaft sein auf dem Bett zu liegen und hinauf zu sehen, wenn der Mond durch die vielen Fenster schien.

Warum nur musste er so ein Monster sein? Mit anderem Charakter und nicht so angsteinflößend, wäre ich ihm gern anderswo über den Weg gelaufen. Denn anziehend war er,… das musste ich mir eingestehen.

Mein Blick glitt über den Rest des Raumes. Ein sehr großes Bett mit Eisengestell stand an der Wand, gerade rüber zur Tür. Mit goldener Seidenbettwäsche bezogen. Hier wurde der Stil aus dem anderen Zimmer fortgeführt. In diesem Raum befand sich noch eine Tür. Dafür aber kein Kleiderschrank. Und ich vermutete schon, wo die andere Tür hinführen wird.

Ich drehte mich um meine eigene Achse, um noch etwas Spannendes zu entdecken. Aber außer der Kommode, mit einem weiteren protzigen Fernseher drauf, befand sich nichts mehr in diesem Raum.

„Genug gestarrt?"

Ich konnte ihn lange ausblenden. Doch nun musste er diesen schönen Moment wieder zerstören. Seufzend wandte ich mich an ihn und nickte. Er ging zum Bett, nahm sich zwei der vielen Kissen. Schmiss sie unters Fenster, dazu gesellte sich eine Tagesdecke und dann drehte er sich wieder zu mir.

„Dein Schlafplatz", verkündete er.

Irritiert und geschockt sah ich auf das Knäul unter dem Fenster und konnte nicht glauben was das sein sollte.

„Ich soll auf dem Boden schlafen?", kam es mir entsetzt über die Lippen. Im nächsten Moment biss ich mir schmerzhaft auf die Unterlippe. Er hatte mir verboten zu sprechen. Er grinste gehässig und nickte.

„Du kannst natürlich auch in meinem Bett schlafen, wenn du mir gibst was ich verlange. Hinterher hinausschmeißen würde ich dich nicht."

Ich erschauerte. Da kann er aber lange drauf warten.

„Der Boden ist perfekt", sagte ich schnell.

Er lachte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du machst es dir nur unnötig schwer. Ich werde bekommen was ich will."

Ich schluckte den kommenden Satz wieder runter und sah traurig auf meinen Schlafplatz. Wie lange würde er mich in Ruhe lassen? Wann würde er sich das von mir nehmen, was er möchte? Ob es wehtun wird? Mit Tränen in den Augen sah ich wieder zu ihm.

„Was du weinerlich bist", sagte er genervt und öffnete die andere Tür.

Wie zu erwarten ein begehbarer Kleiderschrank.

„Ganz hinten sind noch Regale frei. Räum den Krempel den Alice dir gebracht hat ein. Und zwar jetzt gleich, ich kann es nicht ausstehen wenn Dinge rumliegen", dabei sah er auf die Kartons.

Also wuchtete ich einen nach dem anderen bis nachhinten. Sah mich um und staunte. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass es einen Mann geben könnte, der so viel Kleidung besitzt. Der hatte selbst mehr als meine Mutter… und die hatte schon Unmengen.

MUM! Ich schluchzte auf und wischte mir übers Gesicht. Werde ich sie jemals wiedersehen?

„Du sollst nicht heulen, du sollst die Sachen einräumen", herrschte er mich an.

In der hintersten Ecke, standen Besen und sogar ein Staubsauger. Es war also alles da, um dem Herrn die Bude zu putzen. Neben einem leeren Regal, stand eine Kleiderstange, mit 5 schwarzen langen Umhängen. Also trug er diese Dinger auch. Doch warum nicht gestern? So wie es alle taten. Oder holte er die Mottenfänger nur zu bestimmten Anlässen hervor? Was interessiert mich das? Noch immer stumm weinend öffnete ich den ersten Karton.

Edward POV

Nun heult sie schon wieder! Es war interessant sie zu beobachten. Ich brauchte nicht Jaspers Gabe um zu sehen was mit ihr los war. Oder was ständig mit ihr los ist. Es ist faszinierend, wie schnell sie ihre Gefühlswelt komplett ändern kann. Eben noch ängstlich, kann man sie im nächsten Moment durch wenige Sätze so sehr reizen, das sie wütend wird. Sie hat den Ernst der Lage noch nicht erfasst. Hätte sie es, würden Gefühle wie Wut nicht mehr in ihr aufflackern.

Ich konnte mir schon vorstellen wie herablassend ihre Gedanken waren und verfluchte ein wenig die Tatsache, dass ich ihre nicht lesen konnte. Wie sie mich wohl in Gedanken schon alles genannt hat? Ich schmunzelte bei dieser Vorstellung. Doch auch ihre Gedanken werde ich unterwürfig bekommen. Jemand der Angst und Demut fühlt, kann besser gehorchen. So war es in jeder Epoche und so würde es bleiben.

Sie war noch nicht verängstigt genug, um gehorsam zu sein. Ihr starkes Selbstvertrauen hinderte sie daran. Wovon sie eine ordentliche Portion besaß. Es verleitet sie zu Taten oder Antworten, die ihr auf kurz oder lang den Tod bringen werden. Ich bin gespannt wie schnell diese Reise für sie vorbei sein wird. Denn ich konnte nicht einschätzen, wie lange sie mich mit ihrer Art noch amüsieren oder gar faszinieren wird. Noch sind keine 24 Stunden vergangen und schon jetzt verärgert es mich, dass sie nicht so funktioniert, wie ich es gern haben würde.

Sie denkt ich bin ein Monster. Wie Recht sie doch hat,… doch bis jetzt hat sie noch keine Begegnung mit dem Monster in mir gemacht. Ich war noch immer viel zu nett zu ihr. Warum, konnte ich nicht einmal sagen. Ich musste mir peinlich eingestehen, dass mich etwas abhielt. Ich wollte sie beherrschen und besitzen, dessen war ich mir sicher. Doch wusste ich nicht, ob ich es auf die richtig harte Tour durchsetzen wollte. Sie bekommt hier gerade eine Chance, die noch keine vor ihr hatte und sie schmeißt sie so weg. Wie dumm dieses Mädchen doch ist!

Wiederworte konnte ich noch nie ertragen. Erweckt sie das Monster in mir erst einmal zum Leben, wird es nicht mehr zu stoppen sein. Dann kann auch ich für nichts mehr garantieren. Ab dann, wird so einiges anders sein.

Säuberlich legte sie die Kleidungsstücke ins Regal. Es verärgerte mich, dass sie meine Gedanken so sehr in Beschlag nahm. Ich verschwendete für gewöhnlich keine Gedanken an meine Sklaven. Das musste aufhören. Ich musste endlich härter mit ihr sein, verdammt!

Gerade zog sie ein Nachthemd aus dem Karton. Ich sah nur Spitze und durchsichtigen Stoff. Entsetzt sah sie auf das Teil zwischen ihren Fingern und dann ruckartig zu mir. Sie lief dunkelrot an und legte es schnell ins Regal. Ich amüsierte mich köstlich. Mit dem nächsten Kleidungsstück wurde es nicht besser. Ich hörte sie leise fluchen und musste ein Lachen zurückhalten. HÄRTER… hatte ich mir gerade selbst aufgetragen. Also dürfte ich nicht mehr so belustigt in ihrer Gegenwart sein. Aber sie machte es mir wirklich schwer!

Wie sie dort mit glühenden Wangen auf den Boden hockte und ein heißes Teil nach dem anderen, schnell ins Regal stopfte. Ich machte mir eine mentale Notiz, Alice später zu danken. Es wird mir eine Freude sein, sie in diesen Dessous zu sehen.

Nach einigen Minuten war sie endlich fertig und ich soweit mit mir selbst im Reinen, das ich mich nun richtig wie ein Besitzer ihr gegenüber verhalten konnte. Ein Fehler und eine Bestrafung folgen. Ein falsches Wort und sie wird meinen Zorn zu spüren bekommen. Eine falsche Tat und sie wird schmerzhaft verstehen, was falsch gelaufen war. Ganz einfache Regeln, für jeden verständlich. Drohende Worte hatte sie zur Genüge, nun lag es an ihr, die Drohungen ernst zu nehmen.

„Komm ich zeig dir das Bad", schweigend folgte sie mir.

Dort angekommen begutachtete sie erneut alles. Ich ließ ihr die Zeit. Wusste, dass Menschen eine schlechte Auffassungsgabe besaßen. Als ich meinte, dass es nun auch für sie genug Zeit war um alles in sich aufzunehmen, richtete ich das Wort an sie.

„Auch hier wird täglich geputzt, ist das klar?"

Sie nickte schwach und fuhr sich übers Gesicht.

„Du siehst die Dusche ist komplett aus Glas. Ich möchte keinen Wassertropfen sehen, auch nicht auf dem Waschbecken, dem Spiegel oder sonst welchen Gegenständen. Klar soweit?"

„Ja doch", sagte sie leicht genervt.

„ISABELLA", ich knurrte ihren Namen.

„Tschuldige", murmelte sie leise und schenkte mir wieder ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit.

„Du darfst Duschen oder Baden so oft du willst. Aber hinterher wird sauber gemacht. So,… dann hab ich noch… MOMENT", ich streckte mich etwas, um vom Regal die Schachtel runter zu holen.

Denn Inhalt kippte ich ins Waschbecken. Sie bekam große Augen.

„Denk nicht, mir sind deine Bedürfnisse wichtig. Das alles ist einzig und allein Eigennutzen. Ich möchte, dass du gepflegt bist. All die Dinge haben auch schon deine Vorgängerinnen benutzt. Verwende davon was du willst, Hauptsache du sieht gut aus. Ich möchte keine heruntergekommene Sklavin, ich will deinen Anblick genießen", sie nahm eine Haarbürste in die Hand und zupfte ein blondes Haar heraus.

Dieses betrachtete sie eine Weile. Es zitterte leicht zwischen ihren Fingern. Dann schluckte sie und sah unsicher zu mir.

„Was…", sie stoppte und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Frag was du wissen willst?"

„Was ist mit ihnen passiert?"

Kalt grinste ich sie an. Die Bürste landete augenblicklich wieder im Waschbecken, zwischen den anderen Creme, Mack-Up Artikeln und Haarutensilien. Halt alles, was Frau so braucht. Ich machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. Hilflos presste sie ihr Hinterteil ans Waschbecken und umklammerte es mit beiden Händen. Nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihr blieb ich stehen und beugte mich vor.

„Sie fingen an mich zu langweilen", hauchte ich ihr ins Gesicht.

Keuchend schloss sie kurz die Augen und drehte ihren Kopf weg.

„Gib mir deine Kette und die Ohrringe. Das brauchst du nicht mehr", forderte ich sie auf.

Panisch griff sie an ihren Hals und umschloss mit einer Hand das Medaillon. Dann sah sie mich flehend an.

„Bitte, lasst es mir", flüsterte sie erstickt.

„Nimm es ab und gibt es mir."

„Nein bitte, dass… das ist ein Erbstück meiner Großmutter. Es ist alles was ich noch habe. Nehmt es mir nicht weg", die Tränen drohten wieder überzulaufen.

Ich holte unnötiger weiße tief Luft um mich zu beruhigen, damit ich ihr nicht sofort den Kopf abreiße.

„Isabella, ich wiederhol mich nicht noch einmal. Du wirst mir jetzt deinen Schmuck geben."

Mit leeren Augen und stumm weinend, nahm sie ihre Ohrringe ab. Legte sie in meine ausgestreckte Hand und öffnete dann die Kette. Das Medaillon fest an ihr Herz gedrückt, fing sie an zu schluchzen. Ich umfasste die Kette und sah sie auffordernd an.

„Bitte", versuchte sie es erneut.

„Lass los Mädchen", sagte ich warnend.

Sie tat gut daran, meine Geduld nicht weiter zu strapazieren. Doch was tat sie? Hielt sie weiterhin fest und wirkte abwesend.

„Wenn du nicht sofort eine Tracht Prügel haben willst, dann lässt du jetzt diese verdammte Kette los", schrie ich sie an.

Erschrocken ließ sie los und vergrub anschließend das Gesicht in beiden Händen. Genervt schaute ich mir das Medaillon genauer an. Es war alt! Und sehr wertvoll! Ich klappte es auf und runzelte die Stirn, sah zu dem zitternden Mädchen vor mir und seufzte gedanklich. Es beinhaltete zwei Bilder. Eins einer alten Frau, die wahrscheinlich die Großmutter war und eins mit ihr und zwei weiteren Personen. Da sie auf dem Bild noch recht jung aussah, so um die 12 Jahre würde ich schätzen, handelte es sich bei den beiden anderen bestimmt um ihre Eltern.

Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, steckte ich alles in meine Hosentasche.

„Deine Kleidung entsorg ich später", als Antwort bekam ich ein Schluchzen.

Ich griff über ihren Kopf, um an den Schrank heran zu kommen. Sie zuckte zusammen, als die Schranktür wieder zuschlug.

„Hier", mit geröteten Augen sah sie auf.

„Was soll ich damit?"

„Na, wo nach sieht es denn aus? Du wirst dich rasieren. Überall… ich werde es kontrollieren", entsetzt sah sie mich an.

„Aber warum?"

Sie klang verzweifelt und beschämt.

„Weil ich dir das sage. Ich möchte dich blank. Unter den Armen, den Beinen und dazwischen", hektisch schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Ihre Beine und Achseln waren bereits rasiert. Doch das genügte mir nicht. Es sah einfach viel schöner aus und fühlte sich besser an, wenn eine Frau blank rasiert zwischen den Beinen war.

„Wirst du es tun?"

„NEIN", kam sofort ihre Antwort.

„Gut, dann werde ich es tun."

„WAS?", schrie sie verzweifelt.

„Du hast mich schon verstanden. Du wirst später rasiert sein, ob du es nun selber machst oder ich es machen muss. Es ist mir vollkommen egal. Finde dich damit ab. Ab heute,… werde ich über dich bestimmen. Du gehörst mir Isabella, mir ganz allein."

„ICH GEHÖRE NIEMANDEN", schrie sie mich an und versuchte mich mit beiden Händen wegzudrücken.

WOAH!

Keine Sekunde später hatte ich ihre Handgelenke in eine meiner Hand. Mit der anderen in ihrem Haar, zog ich ihren Kopf nachhinten. Sie schrie schmerzhaft auf und begann am ganzen Leib zu zittern.

„Jetzt ist Schluss mit Lustig, Liebes. Ich habe dir oft genug gesagt was Sache ist. Du willst nicht hören, dann musst du fühlen. Ich werde dich bestrafen Isabella. So lange, bist du verstanden hast, wo dein Platz ist und nun… zieh dich aus. Dann wirst du dich Duschen und rasieren und anschließend werden wir dir dein lautes Mundwerk austreiben", sie zappelte.

Ich zog fester an ihren Haaren. Sofort unterließ sie den lächerlichen Versuch los zu kommen. In dieser gebeugten Position hielt ich sie eine Weile, bis ihr Gesichtsausdruck vor Schmerzen verzehrt war. Dann ließ ich sie mit einem Ruck los und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Zieh dich aus", befahl ich ihr und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Sie sah aus wie ein Häufchen Elend. Aber der Kämpfergeist flackerte noch immer hinter ihrer Iris. Dann überraschte sie mich, in dem sie ihr Kinn reckte und mich fest ansah.

„Du kannst mich so oft prügeln wie du willst. Niemals werde ich mich deinen Befehlen beugen."

WOW… sie hatte wirklich Respekt verdient. Aber nicht von mir. Sie bewegt sich gerade auf einem dünnen Draht. Einem ganz dünnen Draht!

„Ich nehme dich beim Wort", hauchte ich ihr entgegen.

Im nächsten Moment hatte sie meine flache Hand im Gesicht. Sie schrie schrill und hielt sich die Wange. Tränen traten aus ihren Augen. Als ich grinsend wieder einen Schritt auf sie zumachte, zuckte sie zusammen und hielt sich schützend die Arme vors Gesicht.

„Und nun? Warum so ängstlich auf einmal?"

„Bitte", wimmerte sie.

„Aber, aber… hast du mir nicht gerade angeboten dich zu prügeln? Und jetzt flehst du mich schon, nach einer Ohrfeige an aufzuhören. Wie passt das zusammen Isabella?"

„Gott hilf mir… Lass mich in Ruhe du Monster."

Sie war vollkommen hysterisch und schlug doch tatsächlich nach mir.

OKAY das reicht! Sie will die harte Tour, sie bekommt die harte Tour! Ich packte sie an den Schultern und hielt sie fest, durchbohrte sie mit meinem eiskalten Blick und sprach gefährlich ruhig.

„Du bist gerade mit 200 an der Zielgerade vorbei geschossen. Du hast einen Teil in mir zum Leben erweckt, der besser weiter geschlummert hätte. Nun wird es für dich ein reiner Überlebenskampf sein, liebe Isabella. Du wolltest es nicht anders."

„Du sollst mich in Ruhe lassen. Bitte… ich will hier nicht sein", weinte sie bitterlich.

„Okay", sagte ich ruhig.

Überrascht hob sie den Blick und sah in mein kaltes lächeln. Was sie unweigerlich zum Zittern und schlucken brachte.

„Dann komm", war alles was ich sagte, als ich sie am Oberarm packte und hinter mir herzog.

„Wo… wo bringst du mich hin?"

Wir würden in einigen Tagen einfach noch einmal von vorn beginnen! So brachte es uns beiden keinen Erfolg. Und ich hatte es ehrlich gesagt satt, mich weiter mit ihr abzugeben. Meine Nerven hielten dieses Gekreische einfach nicht aus.

„Ich hab gefragt, wo du mich hinbringst?", schrie sie, als wir meine Räumlichkeiten verließen.

Ich antwortete ihr nicht. Warum auch… es war nicht meine Aufgabe auf ihre Fragen zu Antworten. Und solange sie mich duzen wird, braucht sie auch auf keine Antwort zu hoffen. In mir brodelte es gewaltig. Es war nur zu ihrem eigenen Wohl, das ich sie weg brachte. Sie hätte diesen Tag unter keinen Umständen überlebt.

Was hast du mit ihr gemacht Bruder? Sie schreit ja die ganze Burg zusammen.

Ich verdrehte die Augen und reagierte nicht auf Emmetts Gedanken.

„Bitte sag mir wo du mich hinbringst", das schreien hatte sie eingestellt.

Nun jammerte und weinte sie nur noch, während sie stolpernd versuchte mit mir Schritt zu halten. Mittlerweile waren wir im Erdgeschoss angekommen. Doch es ging weiter abwärts. Durch eine andere Tür, gelangten wir zur Treppe, die in die Keller führte.

„NEIN", schrie sie panisch, als sie ahnte wo die Reise endet.

Die Vampire die uns entgegen kamen, gaben nichts auf ihr peinliches Verhalten. Sie waren wiederstand bei Sklaven gewohnt. Sie schenkten ihr nicht einen Blick. Vor mir verneigten sie sich unterwürfig.

Ich zog sie durch das dunkle Kellergewölbe. Hier unten war es ziemlich feucht. Sie klammerte sich panisch mit der Hand ihres freien Armes an meinen Arm. Für sie musste es stockdunkel hier unten sein. Unbeirrt lief ich weiter und blieb vor einer Tür stehen. Sie wimmerte die ganze Zeit unkontrolliert vor sich hin und schniefte was das Zeug hält. Die Tür war schnell geöffnet und ich schubste sie hinein.

„Nein bitte… bitte nicht… bitte, Lord Edward. Bitte ich flehe euch an. Bitte lasst mich nicht hier unten. Ich will versuchen mich zu benehmen… ich verspreche es euch, aber lasst mich nicht hier."

„Das hast du dir selbst zuzuschreiben. Ich habe dich gewarnt Isabella. Doch du wolltest es nicht begreifen. Du möchtest nicht bei mir sein! Dann bleibst du an einem Ort, der für Gefangene vorgesehen ist", mit diesen Worten schloss ich die Tür.

Ihre kleinen Hände krallten sich um zwei Gitterstäbe, die ein kleines Sichtfenster der Tür sicherten. Ich drehte mich um und setzte zum Gehen an, als mich ihre zaghafte Stimme inne halten ließ.

„Wie lange muss ich hier bleiben?"

„Solange wie du brauchen wirst zu verstehen, wo dein Platz ist", antwortete ich ohne mich umzudrehen.

Dann lief ich los. Alles was mich auf meinen Weg hinauf begleitete, war das verzweifelte Weinen der jungen Frau.

* * *

Nun seit aber mal ehrlich…sie macht es Edward wirklich nicht leicht.

Der Arme ist ja ganz überfordert. *kicher*

Man muss bedenken dass es das erste Mal ist, wo ihm seine Gabe nicht zum gewünschten Erfolg verhilft.

Nun muss er sie ohne Hilfe zähmen…gar nicht so einfach *grins*

Das viele Drohen hat nun ein Ende…jetzt werden Taten folgen^^

Edwards Denken wird nun auch eine andere Richtung einnehmen.

Bis jetzt war er immer noch sehr…mhhh wie drück ich das am besten aus. Fasziniert wenn er über sie dachte oder sogar etwas freundlich.

Aber das hat Bella nun dermaßen vernichtet das es lange Zeit brauchen wird um ihm wieder so etwas wie Feingefühl Bella gegenüber zu entwickeln.

Er lässt sich halt nicht gern etwas sagen…und schon gar nicht von seiner Sklavin!

Ich hoffe das Kap hat euch gefallen.

Bis bald…eure jennalynn


	5. Dunkelheit

Hey Leute!

Da bin ich wieder.

Ein dunkles Kapitel…im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes *kicher*

Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen wie Bella mit der Situation zurechtkommt.

Viel Spaß!

* * *

Edward POV

„Sorgt dafür, dass sie ausreichend Flüssigkeit zu sich nimmt. Ihre täglichen Mahlzeiten werden auf die Hälfte reduziert."

„Wie ihr wünscht, My Lord", sprach Fabrizio.

Ich ließ ihn stehen und lief direkt zu den Gemächern von Jasper und Alice. Schnaufend ließ ich mich auf deren Sofa nieder und rieb mir übers Gesicht. So ein Stress!

„Sie haben ihn… Bevor sie ankommen, werden sie noch einen Abstecher nach Kiew unternehmen. Einige der Nomaden machen Ärger."

„Inwiefern?"

Jasper setzte sich zu meiner linken und zuckte die Schultern.

„Sie halten sich nicht an die Jagdbedingungen. Am Morgen haben sie die reinste Verwüstung angerichtet. Alice hat die Truppe sofort informiert und zu ihnen geschickt."

„Sie sollen sie beseitigen, wenn nicht mit ihnen zu reden ist."

„Das werden sie."

„Wie lange wird sich ihre Ankunft verzögern?"

Es war nicht Jasper der mir antwortete. Alice kam gerade durch die Tür getänzelt. Im Schlepptau hatte sie Hannes. Der Junge hielt den Blick gesenkt und zitterte am ganzen Leib.

„6 Tage, wenn nichts weiteres dazwischen kommt", nickend runzelte ich die Stirn und beobachtete den Jungen.

Er sah nicht gut aus. Ziemlich käsig im Gesicht!

„Was habt ihr denn mit ihm gemacht?"

Alice warf einen ernsten Blick zu Jasper, der nur wieder gelangweilt mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Er hat meine Geduld strapaziert."

Ich nickte verstehend. Ich kannte dieses Gefühl. Sehr gut sogar!

„Du hättest ihn nicht so zurichten brauchen. Wenn er stirbt, wirst du dich persönlich auf die Suche nach jemanden machen, der nur annähernd so gut schmeckt wie er", giftete der kleine Teufel und brachte mich zum Schmunzeln.

Jasper seufzte frustriert und zuckte wieder die Schultern.

Weiber!

Du kennst sie,… sie war schon immer so mäkelig gewesen. Es musste immer das Beste Aroma und der beste Geschmack sein.

Sendete ich ihm meine Gedanken.

Er singt für sie. Wie deine Sklavin für dich!

Ich nickte und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Alice brachte in der zwischen Zeit ihren Sklaven ins Schlafzimmer. Anscheinend versuchte sie mit aller Gewalt sein Leben zu retten. Sie konnte wirklich hartnäckig sein. Ich verstand ihren Aufstand nicht. Egal wie köstlich er auch für sie sein musste. Es gab duzende dort draußen, die ebenso lecker waren. Doch gleich waren sie alle.

Verletzlich!  
Sterblich!  
Vergänglich!

Nach einer Weile gesellte sie sich zu uns. Der Junge schlief unruhig im Nebenzimmer und ging mir gehörig auf die Nerven. Dieses Gewinsel und Gejammer konnte ich heute nur schwer ertragen. Hatte davon einfach schon zur Genüge. Aber bei diesen Träumen, war es auch kein Wunder. Alles was ich sah war Jasper und seine kalten gefährlichen Augen.

Ich musste lachen, als er davon träumte, wie Jasper ein wütendes Knurren los ließ. Er sah dabei aus wie ein Löwe auf Beutezug.

„Was ist so witzig?"

Ich zeigte ihm die eben gesehenen Bilder und er kratzte sich verlegen an den Hinterkopf. Brachte mich erneut zum Lachen. Alice schnaufte genervt über unsere stumme Kommunikation und rollte sich im Sessel zusammen. Im selben Moment knallte die Tür scheppernd gegen die Wand, ein Bild fiel zu Boden, die Scheibe zersprang in duzende Einzelteile, Hannes schrie erschrocken auf und sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich ungesund.

Alice stand augenblicklich vor dem riesen Trottel. Packte Emmett unverhofft am Kragen. Man hörte den Stoff reißen und er verdrehte die Augen.

Das hier, war mein verdammtes Lieblingshemd.

Meckerte er in Gedanken und löste ihr kleinen Finger von seinem Kragen.

„Das du Trampel dich nie normal benehmen kannst", keifte sie ihn an.

Er schnalzte mit der Zunge. Schnappte sie an der Hüfte, schmiss sie über seine Schulter und stolzierte auf uns zu. Fluchend trommelte sie auf seinen Rücken ein. Mich köstlich amüsierend, beobachtete ich das Bild das sich mir bot. Eine augenverdrehende Rosalie betrat nach ihm das Zimmer und kam ebenfalls auf uns zu. Emmett hatte Alice währenddessen auf dem Sessel abgeladen und setzte sich lässig auf die Lehne.

„Was schaut ihr?"

„Sieh hin, dann weißt du es", grummelte der Giftzwerg und fing sich von Emmett eine Kopfnuss ein.

Man mag meinen hier würden normale Geschwister sitzen und sich necken. So war es auch. Mit nur einem Unterschied,… normal war in diesem Raum keiner. Und doch war es schön, unbeschwerte Stunden mit ihnen zu verbringen. Stunden an denen man vergessen konnte, was unsere Aufgabe war, was wir waren, wer wir waren und wie wir zu dem wurden, was wir waren. In zweierlei Hinsicht.

„Nun sag doch mal Ed, warum deine kleine Sängerin den ganzen Vormittag und halben Nachmittag, am heulen, schniefen, schluchzen oder gar schreien war? Und warum du sie kreischend durch den Flur gezogen hast?"

„Seit wann interessiert dich das schreien irgendwelcher Sklaven?", stellte ich Emmett eine Gegenfrage. Er war immer so furchtbar neugierig!

„Tut es nicht. Im Augenblick schreien drei und es interessiert mich nicht die Bohne", zuckte er die Schultern.

Ich verdrehte die Augen. Ich hörte selbst was oder wer um mich herum schrie. Ich hörte sogar das leise schniefen aus dem Kerker. Doch es ließ mich kalt. Alle Geräusche die nicht wichtig waren, ließen mich kalt. Als Vampir musste man lernen unwichtiges auszublenden. Würde man jedem Geräusch, jedem Geruch oder in meinem Fall, jedem Gedanken Aufmerksamkeit schenken. Würde man wahnsinnig werden und das Wesentliche aus den Augen verlieren.

„Und warum interessiert sie dich dann?"

„Es ist das erste Mal, das so oft hintereinander solche Geräusche aus deinen Räumen zu hören sind."

„Ich kann sie eben nicht manipulieren", sprach ich desinteressiert.

„Hast du schon heraus gefunden woran das liegt?"

„Nein Rose, ich hab nicht die geringste Ahnung. Sie war auch nicht in der besten Stimmung, als das ich es gewollt hätte, mit Gewalt in ihren Kopf einzudringen. Wüste Beschimpfungen kann ich mir auch woanders geben lassen, dazu brauch ich kein kleines Mädchen."

Jasper lachte leise in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart. Sah dabei aber pausenlos auf den Fernseher, auch während er sprach.

„Sie ist eine kleine Kämpfernatur. Das hab ich gleich geahnt, sie scheint anders zu sein, als der Durchschnitt", ich schnaubte herablassend.

„Das mag sein. Nützen wird es ihr bloß nichts. Ich muss ihre Gedanken nicht lesen können, um zu wissen was in ihr vorgeht. Denen hab ich schon zur Genüge bei ihren Vorgängerinnen gelauscht. Jede hielt sich für etwas Besonderes. Für unfehlbar und individuell. Für stark genug, das unvermeidliche aufzuhalten, standzuhalten. Aber an den letzten Tagen und Stunden die sie auf dieser Erde weilten, war von dieser anfänglichen Stärke nichts mehr übrig geblieben. Ein jämmerlicher Versuch, sich seinem Schicksal zu sträuben,… mehr nicht!"

Vierfaches nicken und das Thema war vom Tisch. Ich hatte auch wirklich keine Lust mehr, mich über das Verhalten von irgendwelchen Sklaven zu unterhalten und schon gar nicht von meiner eigenen.

Bella POV

Sobald ich realisierte was eben geschehen war, sank ich auf den feuchten Boden zusammen und stand kurz vor einer Panikattacke. Ich umschlang meinen Körper mit beiden Armen, um das Zittern besser ertragen zu können. Meine Gedanken drehten sich. Einzig und allein die Tränen und das schütteln meines Körpers nahm ich war. Alles andere war unwichtig.

Minuten oder gar Stunden vergingen, ehe ich mich soweit beruhigt hatte, um wieder Herr meiner Sinne zu werden. Ich wischte mir einmal mit meinem Shirt übers Gesicht und schniefte anschließend wie verrückt. Versuchte meinen Blick in der Dunkelheit scharf zu stellen, um wenigstens so etwas wie Umrisse erkennen zu können. Es war der absolute Alptraum! Als hasste ich nichts mehr als Kälte und Feuchtigkeit,… NEIN so wurde ich auch noch mit meinen schlimmsten Ängsten konfrontiert.

Dunkelheit und Einsamkeit!

Er hätte mich nicht schlimmer bestrafen können! Und die Erkenntnis, dass er es wirklich getan hat,… das er wirklich ernst gemacht hat, traf mich hart. Das hier war bitterer Ernst und genau jetzt verstand ich es. Es gab für mich kein Entkommen. Sklaverei oder Tod! Die Entscheidung lag bei mir.

All meine Träume, all meine Zukunftsperspektiven. Alles fort…fort, innerhalb eines Augenblickes. Und zurück blieb die Leere! Ich war verdammt zu einem Leben das ich nicht kenne, ohne Freiheit oder den frühen Tod.

Meine Eltern!  
Meine Freunde!  
Mein Zuhause!  
Mein Alltag!

Genommen von dunklen Gestalten. Genommen von einem Monster. Genommen von Macht und Habgier. Ausgetragen auf den Schultern Unschuldiger und nun auf die meinen. Gab es Hoffnung?

Was würde die Zeit mit sich bringen? Wie sah mein Schicksal aus? Als Spielzeug seiner Lust und Gier,… bis das Spielzeug nicht mehr zu gebrauchen war und bei Seite geschafft wird. War das mein Weg? Konnte ich am Ende nur noch darauf hoffen, dass er es schnell machen würde? War ich stark genug um es aushalten zu können? Die nächsten Stunden, Tage, Wochen vielleicht Monate bis es sein Ende finden würde? Oder sollte ich dafür sorgen gleich mein Ende zu finden?

Mit welcher Entscheidung konnte ich leben,…wenn man es denn Leben nennen könnte? Ich war SEIN… sein Besitz! Es war schrecklich,… er war schrecklich. Wie schrecklich wird es noch werden? Wenn er erst anfängt sich zu nehmen was er begehrt? Meinen KÖRPER,… meine SEELE! Was würde es mit mir machen?

Ich hatte Angst vor dem Tod! Große Angst! Mein Selbsterhaltungstrieb sprang augenblicklich an, als er mich in dieses Verließ schmiss. Ich wollte nicht sterben. Konnte nur hoffen, dass er irgendwann einen schwachen Moment hat. Einen Moment des Mitgefühls,… in dem er versteht was er mir antut. In dem er entscheidet mich laufen zu lassen. Auch wenn es sich unwahrscheinlich anhört, so war es mein einziger Ausweg… und ich war bereit auf ihn zu warten,… zu hoffen. Mein Leben lag in seinen Händen!

Also was nützte es mir, mich ihm zu wiedersetzen? Wenn es am Ende SO oder gar noch schlimmer enden kann. Meine einzige Möglichkeit war Gehorsam! Ich war seine Sklavin und meine Versuche ihm Einhalt zu bieten, würden an dieser Tatsache nichts ändern! Dies wurde mir nun klar. Ich konnte nur beten, dass er es niemals schaffen würde, mich komplett zu brechen. Eine innere Mauer, die er nicht einreißen kann. Das musste ich mir aufrichten. Auch wenn ich vor Angst kaum zu einer Stärke fähig war. Doch mir blieb keine Wahl. Aushalten und wegstecken! Ihm zeigen, dass er mit mir machen konnte was er wollte,… doch niemals dazu fähig ist, mich zu zerstören.

Verwundbarkeit war der schnellste Weg, sechs Fuß unter der Erde zu landen!

Soweit darf ich es nicht kommen lassen. Und ein kleiner Teil in mir fragte sich,… ob es vielleicht richtig war, wie es war? Ob all das einen Sinn hat, um mich eines Tages an mein Glück zu bringen? Ich hoffte inständig dieser Teil hat Recht.

Es ist der Teil, der dazu fähig war, Edward mit anderen Augen zu sehen. Der Teil, der sich einschaltete als ich IHN das erste Mal sah. Der fasziniert und verzaubert von diesem Wesen war. Der Teil der sein Geruch, seine Stimme und sein Aussehen in sich aufnahm, um mir ein warmes Gefühl zu verschaffen. Und es ist der Teil der glaubt, dass hinter seiner dunklen Seele noch so etwas wie Hoffnung darauf wartet, befreit zu werden.

Aber das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass er mir alles nimmt was gut für mich ist. Allen voran meine Eltern. GOTT MEINE ELTERN! Ich werde sie nie wieder sehen!

Wieder begann ich hemmungslos zu weinen. Es war unmöglich sich mit diesem Wissen abzufinden. Weinend kam ich auf die Beine und tastete die Wand ab. Es war mir inzwischen möglich leichte Umrisse zu erkennen. Mit einem Tränenschleier versuchte ich mich zurechtzufinden.

Es war keine große Zelle. Vielleicht 2 Meter breit und 3 Meter lang.

„Autsch", humpelnd griff ich nach meinen Fuß.

Eine Liege!

Ich ließ mich langsam auf dieser nieder und sah mich angestrengt um. Ich sah immer besser, auch wenn alles unscharf war. Die Wände waren blanke Steinwände. Feucht und kalt,… so wie alles hier unten. Es roch muffig. Ich fühlte mich so wiederwertig dreckig, das es mich ekelte. Wann hatte ich mich das letzte Mal gewaschen? Wann würde ich es wieder können? Wie lange musste ich hier bleiben?

Fragen über Fragen und keine Antwort in Sicht. Konnte man mehr als verzweifelt sein? Denn ich wusste nicht wie ich beschreiben sollte was ich fühlte. Es fühlte sich alles in mir so unglaublich kalt und leer an. Entweder die Mauer hatte sich schon von allein aufgerichtet und half mir zu überleben, in dem ich nichts mehr an mich heran lasse. Oder er hatte schon geschafft mich zu zerstören.

Ich wusste es nicht. Ich wusste nur, DAS ICH ES AUSHALTEN WERDE. Egal wie,… ich würde bis zum Schluss aushalten. Würde mich ihm unterwerfen, ABER ihm niemals gehören!

Erschöpft vom Weinen, zog ich meine Füße auf die Liege. Lehnte mich an die kalte Wand, schloss die Augen und begann zu summen. Eine Melodie, die mir schon als Kind half, mit meinen Ängsten umgehen zu können.

Ein Geräusch an der Tür ließ mich aufschrecken. Instinktiv zog ich meine Knie an den Körper und machte mich ganz klein. Die Tür ging auf, ich sah eine Gestalt davor stehen. Doch ER war es nicht. Ihn hätte ich gespürt. Ich begann vor Angst zu zittern, als derjenige näher kam.

„Der Lord sagt, du sollst viel trinken", sprach eine dunkle Stimme und reichte mir etwas.

Die Dunkelheit machte es beinahe unmöglich etwas zu sehen. Doch vom Gang schien etwas Licht herein. Als wäre einige Meter entfernt, eine Fackel angemacht worden. Sie ließ mich die Wasserflasche erkennen, die er mir reichte.

„Nun nimm sie endlich", motzte er.

Zögerlich griff ich danach und drückte sie an mich. Er drehte sich um, verließ kurz das Loch in welches ich fest saß und kam keine Sekunde später mit einer Art Tablett herein. Er stellte es neben mir auf die Liege und ging.

„WARTE!"

Ich rief es aus, bevor ich darüber nachgedacht hatte. Mit einem Ruck drehte er sich um und fixierte mich.

„Was ist?"

Es war ein fauchen und jagte mir einen Schauer über den Rücken. Es war mir so peinlich, aber ich musste mich endlich erleichtern.

„Ich…ähmmm, ich muss auf die Toilette", sagte ich leise.

Er fing dröhnend an zu lachen. Ich zuckte bei diesem lauten Klang ungewollt zusammen und spürte wie mir das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Er lief an mir vorbei, bückte sich und stellte mir etwas scheppernd vor die Füße. Mit Entsetzen erkannte ich, dass es sich um einen Eimer handelte. Das konnte unmöglich sein ernst sein.

„Da hast du deine Toilette", spottete er.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort, drehte er sich um, schloss die Tür und verschwand. Ich fragte mich wie es möglich war, das er sich ohne Probleme in dieser Dunkelheit zu Recht fand? So wie Edward es vorhin getan hatte. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich eine Heidenangst vor der Antwort. Angst, dass sie das letzte bisschen Hoffnung in Luft auflösen würde. Das sich der Fluchtplan, an dem ich unbewusst feilte, für reine Zeitverschwendung herausstellt. Etwas so unmenschliches, ließ sicher keine Möglichkeiten zur Flucht.

Augenblicklich wurde es wieder stockdunkel und ich seufzte. Konnte es Menschenunwürdiger sein? Ich tastete nach dem Tablett und seufzte erneut. Als ich die beiden Scheiben trocken Brot erfasste.

Was genau erhofft er sich? Das ich verhungere? Mich zu Tode ängstige?

Wahrscheinlich eine Mischung aus beidem. Vor Verzweiflung fing ich erneut an zu weinen. Stellte das Tablett auf den Boden und rollte mich auf der Liege zusammen. Mir war kalt und mein Kopf pochte. Meine Augen brannten und ich fühlte mich dreckig. Es war alles zu viel. Und ich wollte einfach nicht mehr.

Ich hatte Angst, dass ich diesen Psychoterror nicht Stand halten konnte. Es gab nur einen Weg um vor Kummer nicht unterzugehen. AKZEPTIEREN! Ich musste mein Schicksal akzeptieren! Ich wurde eine Sklavin und es gab nichts was ich tun konnte, um es zu verhindern.

Summend kniff ich die Augen zusammen und versuchte die Realität einen Moment zu entfliehen.

Edward POV

Ich war auf den Weg in die Kellergewölbe. Ich wollte nach ihr sehen. Es interessierte mich, wie sie sich mit ihrer Situation arrangierte. Nachdem ihr leises Summen verstummt war, hatte ich mich auf den Weg gemacht.

Sie summte das zweite Mal an diesem Tag. Und es war wieder die gleiche Melodie. Eine ruhige flüssige Melodie. Ich hatte sie noch nie zuvor gehört. Was mich ehrlich gesagt überraschte.

Das modrige Kellergeschoss stank penetrant und ich rümpfte die Nase. Es konnte eindeutig zum Nachteil sein,… solch ausgeprägte Sinne zu haben. Ich näherte mich ihrem Verließ. Einige Meter entfernt, beschleunigte sich plötzlich ihr Atem. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie mich gespürt. Nicht gehört aber gespürt. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie schon jetzt eine solche Sensibilität für mich empfand.

Ich blieb stehen, ließ ihr die Möglichkeit sich zu gewöhnen. Auch wenn sie es nicht mitbekam, so reagierte sie doch instinktiv. Überrascht wie schnell sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, ging ich weiter. Es zeigte mir nur einmal mehr, wie stark sie wirklich war. Die Angst musste sie schier wahnsinnig machen, mit dem Wissen MICH in ihrer Nähe. Auch wenn es nur ihr Unterbewusstsein registrierte. Aber sie ließ sich nicht unterkriegen. Bekämpfte sie und machte weiter. Immer weiter,… ich frag mich wie lange sie Kraft haben wird, immer weiter zu machen?

Erwartungsvoll sah ich durch das kleine Sichtfenster und lächelte kalt. Ihre Augen waren zusammengepresst, ihr Körper angespannt. Ihr Atem ging wieder schneller und ihre Lippen bebten. Sie spürte ganz genau, dass ich da war. Dass ich sie beobachtete. Und es freute mich, wie sehr es sie belastet. Ich würde sie nicht so schnell zur Ruhe kommen lassen. Weder am Tag,… noch in ihren Träumen!

Wer seine Chance verspielt, muss mit den Konsequenzen leben!

* * *

JA Edward kann seine eigenen Gedanken versenden.

Er ist der Herr der Gedanken.

Nur lesen fand ich langweilig…sie komplett zu beherrschen schien mir mal was anderes zu sein^^

Also ich weiß nicht wie es euch geht…aber mir persönlich gefällt dieses Kap nicht ganz so sehr.

Weiß auch nicht warum ich das so empfinde, aber irgendwie fehlt da das gewissen etwas. *schulter zuck*

Besser ging es einfach nicht.

Bin gespannt wie ihr das seht!

LG jennalynn


	6. Tageslicht

Da bin ich wieder…^^

Ich denke ihr gebt mir recht wenn ich sage, Bella hat eindeutig genug Dunkelheit gehabt.

Es wird Zeit das SIE und LORDWARD wieder mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen.

Das letzte Kap ist ja leider nicht so gut angekommen *wein*

Ich hoffe mit dem hier seid ihr mehr zufrieden.

So jetzt aber genug gequatscht ^.^

Viel Spaß!

* * *

Edward POV

„Wir erwarten ihren Anruf im Laufe nächster Woche", verabschiedete sich Rosalie als erstes bei den beiden Herrschaften in schwarzen Anzügen.

Auch Alice und ich erhoben uns und reichten ihnen die Hand.

„Meine Schwester wird ihnen gleich zeigen was auch immer sie sehen möchten. Scheuen sie sich nicht, nach einer Kostprobe zu verlangen."

„Gern Mister Cullen vielen Dank. Wir werden uns ihr Angebot gründlich überlegen und dann entscheiden, ob wir in Zukunft mit ihnen zusammen arbeiten werden."

„Auf Wiedersehen."

Sichtlich erleichtert verließen die Schlipsträger mit Alice unser Büro. Es war ihnen anzumerken, dass sie sich unbehaglich mit uns in einem Raum fühlten. Der Angstschweiß glänzte auf ihrer Stirn, auch wenn sie sich nicht erklären konnten, warum sie so fühlten. Auch ich war erleichtert, dass dieses Gespräch beendet war. Ich hasste diese Phrase in der wir lebten.

„Werden sie kaufen?"

„Geschäftlich betrachtet, tippt einer der beiden im Gedanken schon an einer Anfrage. Persönlich betrachtet, waren sie ganz kurz davor ihre Beine in die Hand zu nehmen und um ihr Leben zu laufen."

Rosalie lachte.

„Ich hatte schon lang keine Jagt mehr. Es wäre sicher eine nette Abwechslung gewesen. Vielleicht sollte ich mit Emmett nächste Woche losziehen. Du weißt, er muss dauernd beschäftigt werden, sonst fängt er an zu Quengeln wie ein Kleinkind", ich lachte zustimmend.

„Informier mich. Ich werde euch begleiten."

Sie nickte, strich sich ihre blonden Haare hinters Ohr und pflanzte sich auf den Schreibtisch.

„Ich hab die Bestellungen von letzter Woche durchgesehen. Der Perla de Trnave übertrifft den Tamîioasa um Längen. Wir sollten uns bald Gedanken um eine größere Produktion machen."

„Wahrscheinlich! Wir werden sehen wie es sich entwickelt."

Das war es was wir in den Augen der Menschen taten. In ihrer Welt kannte man unseren Namen, als beste Weinhersteller Rumäniens. Unsere feine Nase ermöglichte es uns, die besten der besten herzustellen. Es war das Alibileben, das es uns möglich machte nicht aufzufallen.

Rings um die Burg herum, befanden sich mehrere Hektar Plantagen. Für unsere Kunden hatten wir einen extra Eingang, der direkt in die Geschäftsräume führte und sie geschickt an unser normales Leben vorbei lotste. Die Weine lagerten wir in den Kellerräumen, nur der eine vorderste Teil wurde anderweitig genutzt. Wie? Wusste Isabella am besten.

Es waren nun 5 Tage vergangen. Noch immer hockte sie im Verließ. Ich sah mehrmals täglich nach ihr. Nur um mich an ihrem verstörten Bild zu ergötzen. Es war erbärmlich mit anzusehen. Äußerlich betrachtet war es kein nennenswerter Anblick. Ihre Haare waren stumpf und fettig. Ihre Haut unrein und dreckig. Ihre Kleider konnten, als diese kaum noch bezeichnet werden und ihre Haltung war gebrochen. So wie ich es liebe!

Gesprochen hatte ich während dieser Zeit kein einziges Wort mit ihr. Zwei Mal hatte sie versucht ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Denn sie spürte sofort, wenn ich in ihrer Nähe war. Es blieb bei ihren Versuchen, ich ging auf ihre Bitten und Entschuldigungen nicht ein. Was für ein jämmerlicher Versuch um Gnade zu flehen!

Schnell entfernte ich die lästigen Kontaktlinsen und schmiss sie auf den Tisch. Zum Vorschein kamen dunkelrote, fast schwarze Augen. Rosalie lächelte mich an, sie selbst machte sich nie die Mühe die Linsen zu entfernen. Das Gift löste sie nach einiger Zeit von selbst auf. Doch ich persönlich hasste diese Dinger. Sie beeinträchtigten die Sicht und waren einfach nur störend.

„Es gab einen Angriff in Australien."

Zwei wohlgeformte Augenbrauchen sprangen in die Höhe und zwei fragende Augen sahen mich an.

„Ich weiß nicht sehr viel. Carlisle rief mich vor zwei Stunden an. Sagte Stefan war ziemlich aufgelöst. Wer es war, weiß niemand. Sie kamen, brannten zwei Häuser nieder. Keine großen, in beiden lebten zusammen an die 50 Vampire. Relativ nah beieinander. Diese Vampire waren niemals auffällig. So konnte man Streit oder gar Rache ausschließen. Sie hielten sich an die Regeln und lebten ihr Leben. Die Vermutung, dass die Angreifer aus fremden Reihen kamen, liegt nah."

„Wie viele Opfer?"

„32, die verbliebenden schafften es rechtzeitig aus der Flammenhölle. Alle anderen verbrannten. So schnell wie das Feuer sich ausgebreitet hat, mussten die Angreifer von mehreren Seiten gekommen sein und Brandbeschleuniger genutzt haben. Keiner der Überlebenden hatte es geschafft ihre Verfolgung aufzunehmen. Ihr Geruch kam ihnen nicht bekannt vor."

„Was denkst du?"

Ich zuckte die Schultern und starrte ins Leere.

„Meiner Meinung nach war es ein Warnsignal. Es ging ihnen nicht um diese paar Vampire. Es ging ihnen um die Regierung. Jemand zettelt einen Kampf an. Wahrscheinlich ist jemanden mal wieder die Macht zu Kopf gestiegen."

„Was sagt Dad?"

„Er denkt der Spitzel in unserem Reich und der Angriff in Australien, könnte in irgendeiner Weise mit einander verbunden sein."

„Das würde mich wirklich nicht wundern. Nur James und sein Gefolge kommen auf die Idee, zwei Reiche auf einmal in irgendeiner Weise ins Visier zu nehmen. Diese miese kleine Scarafaggio (Kakerlake) ist Größenwahnsinnig."

Ich schmunzelte in mich hinein. Rose liebte es in Italienisch zu fluchen. Aus diesem niedlichen Mund, hörten sich die Worte wie eine reinste Verwüstung an. Ich hatte mich dabei erwischt, immer mehr in ihr Schema zu fallen. Aber ich musste ihr Recht geben. James bekommt nicht genug. Russland allein genügt ihm nicht. Es war nicht der erste Angriff auf andere Länder und die meisten gingen auf seine Kappe.

„Wie auch immer. Wir werden sehen was wir aus dem Spion heraus bekommen. Dann wissen wir in welcher Weise die Ereignisse zusammengehören."

„Ich werde Chatarina zu Stefan und Vladimir schicken?"

„OK, kümmer dich darum. Sie soll noch vier Wachen mitnehmen. Schutzlos lasse ich sie ungern ziehen. Niemand weiß, ob ein nächster Anschlag geplant ist."

Chatarina war die beste Verfolgerin in unseren Reihen. Ihre Fähigkeit konnte man mit denen eines Trackers vergleichen. Nur das es in ihrem Fall nicht darauf hinauslief den gesuchten Vampir aufzuspüren, sondern anzulocken. Sie brauchte nichts weiter, als seinen Geruch. Hatte sie ihn erst einmal aufgenommen, verschickte sie Impulse, Lockrufe in deren Gedanken. Alles was sie dann tun musste war warten. Sie konnte ihre Gabe zwar nur bei einem Vampir anwenden, aber das genügt.

„Ruf in Australien an und kündige sie an."

„Mach ich,… dann werde ich mich mal auf die Suche nach ihr begeben. Bis nachher."

Ich bekam noch ein Küsschen auf die Wange und schon schwebte sie elegant davon. Und ich ließ mich stöhnend in den Drehstuhl fallen uns schnalzte mit der Zunge.

„Und was jetzt?", fragte ich mich selber und drehte eine Runde. Das leichte Kratzen in meiner Kehle gab mir die Antwort.

Bella POV

Mir war so schrecklich kalt. Mir tat jeder Muskel weh. Ich wusste nicht wie viele Tage vergangen waren. Hier unten hatte man keinerlei Zeitgefühl. Ich wusste nur, dass es mehrere waren. Es war eine Zumutung und ich wusste nicht wie lange ich sie noch aushalten könnte.

Meine Kleider sind klamm und sie stinken muffig, überdecken gerade so meinen penetranten Körpergeruch. Was gäbe ich für eine Dusche? Die Kopfhaut juckte, meine Fingernägel waren eingerissen, meine Augen brannten vom vielen weinen. Gegessen hatte ich seit Tagen nichts Vernünftiges und zum krönenden Abschluss, verkniff ich mir seit Tagen das Scheißen.

Ich würde lieber sterben, als in diesen Eimer zu scheißen. Es ist die reinste Überwindung dort hinein zu pinkeln, aber scheißen… never… nicht mit mir! Und das alles nur wegen einer verdammten Körperrasur. Ich wusste eins,… NIE WIEDER würde ich mich wegen so etwas banalem querstellen. Da nehm ich lieber die Demütigung in Kauf, als diesen Alptraum hier.

Grob gesagt, ich fühlte mich einfach nur Schrecklich!

Und um der Torte noch eine Kirsche aufzusetzen, kam Edward jeden Tag vorbei. Mehrmals! Und sagte kein Wort. Sehen konnte ich ihn nicht. Hören konnte ich ihn nicht. Aber ich konnte ihn spüren und das war kein schönes Gefühl, das könnt ihr mir glauben. Richtig geschlafen hatte ich nun auch Tage nicht mehr, was mir mit andauernden Kopfschmerzen gedankt wird. Ich fühlte mich wie gerädert.

Gerade zupfte ich an einem Brötchen. Seit Tagen bekam ich nicht mehr, als eine Suppe und dazu Brot. Zweimal Obst und ausreichend Wasser. Zwischenzeitlich war mir kotzübel vor Hunger. Aber am schlimmsten waren die Kälte und die Feuchtigkeit hier unten. Es zog bis ins Knochenmark und kühlte mich vollständig aus. Mein Kiefer schmerzte so sehr vom Zähneklappern, das mir das kauen Tränen in die Augen trieb.

Und da war es wieder! Ich hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne, als die Luft noch drückender wurde. Seine Anwesenheit machte mich wahnsinnig. Beklemmend trifft das Gefühl am besten. Anscheinend braucht er eine neue Portion Genugtuung!

Doch plötzlich polterte es an der Tür. Ich hörte den Schlüssel und das knarren und mein Herz blieb stehen. War es nun endlich vorbei? Die Tür sprang auf und ließ eine Gestalt erahnen. Wieder schien leicht Licht durch den Gang.

Unfähig mich zu bewegen, saß ich erstarrt und fixierte ihn. Eine Weile rührte er sich nicht von der Stelle, schien mich durchdringend zu betrachten. Dann setzte er sich langsam in Bewegung und kam auf mich zu. Zwei Schritte vor mir blieb er stehen. Ich blinzelte ein paar Mal, dieses diffuse Licht war eine Qual für meine Augen.

„Du siehst furchtbar aus."

Ich schluckte das sarkastische Kommentar wieder runter und senkte den Blick. Dieses verdammte Selbstbewusstsein, bringt mich noch ins Grab. Ich muss endlich lernen meine Klappe zuhalten!

„Hast du in den letzten 5 Tagen ausreichend nachgedacht?"

5 Tage? So lange saß ich in diesem Loch fest? Ich konnte es kaum glauben. Es bedeutet, ich war fast eine Woche in den Händen dieser Irren. Eine Woche und noch immer kam niemand um UNS zu befreien. Wenn ich nur wüsste, was man mit den anderen gemacht hat.

„Ja, Lord Edward", flüsterte ich.

„Wirst du dich in Zukunft benehmen?"

„Ja, My Lord."

„Wirst du dich an meinen Regeln halten?"

Ich schluckte und kniff für einen Moment die Augen zu.

„Ich versuche es."

„Versuchen? Das überzeugt mich nicht. Anscheinend bist du doch noch nicht soweit. Ich sollte dich noch weitere 5 Tage hier unten lassen."

„NEIN", rief ich schnell aus und kam auf die Beine.

Meine Oberschenkel brannten vor Kälte. Ich würde es hier keinen Tag länger aushalten! Nun stand ich genau vor ihm. Ich konnte ihn riechen, es betörte meine Sinne. Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf um diese Gedanken und dieses Gefühl von Zufriedenheit wieder los zu werden. Das war nun wirklich fehl am Platz.

„Bitte, Lord Edward ich… ich will versuchen euch alles recht zu machen. Doch bitte gebt mir Zeit. Bitte ich… ich muss mich erst an diese Situation gewöhnen. Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, jemand anderen als mir selbst zu gehören. Gebt mir bitte Zeit", flehte ich.

Für einen Moment war es toten Still. Nur mein rasendes Herz, trommelte in meiner Brust.

„Du erinnerst dich an alle Regeln die ich aufstellte? An jedes einzelne Wort, das ich bei unserem ersten Zusammentreffen sprach?"

„Ja", meine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Hauch.

Wie könnte ich dieses Gespräch vergessen?

„Gut,… denn ich werde sie nicht wiederholen. Halte dich an sie und dir wird nichts geschehen. Einen Versuch werde ich nicht akzeptieren. Ein Fehltritt und du wirst bestraft, ich werde mich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Du hattest deine Chance. Sei dir bewusst, dass dich schlimmeres treffen kann, als dieser Kerker. Sehr viel Schlimmeres. Hast du das verstanden Isabella?"

„Ja, My Lord", sagte ich traurig und ließ die Schultern hängen.

Seine Stimme war kalt, kein Gefühl von Reue, Menschlichkeit oder Güte war in ihr zu erkennen. Sie war der Inbegriff seiner schwarzen Seele.

„Dann werde ich dich jetzt wieder mit nach oben nehmen."

Erleichterung machte sich in mir breit und ich atmete hörbar aus.

„Ich werde dir die Augen verbinden. Deine Augen müssen sich erst an das Tageslicht gewöhnen."

Ich nickte, war mir sicher, dass er es sehen konnte. Auch wenn ich mich noch immer fragte, wie das bei dieser Dunkelheit möglich war? Dann fühlte ich auch schon etwas Seidiges in meinem Gesicht. Ich schloss die Augen. Seine Finger berührten mich leicht an der Stirn und knoteten dann das Tuch an meinem Hinterkopf zusammen. Seine Berührungen verursachten Gänsehaut bei mir.

„Komm!"

Er griff an meinen Oberarm und zog mich leicht nach vorn. Vorsichtig setzte ich einen Schritt nach dem anderen. Ich war ihm dankbar, dass er sich meinem Tempo anpasste und mich nicht wieder durch die Gänge schliff, wie vor 5 Tagen. Ich wusste sofort, wann wir das Kellergewölbe hinter uns ließen. Es waren nicht nur die Treppen, die es mich wissen ließen.

Nein,… es war die Luft, die Wärme und die Helligkeit. Trotz Augenbinde war es unangenehm. Also kniff ich die Augen einen Tick fester zu. Stumm liefen wir langsam die Treppen hinauf. Bis ich endlich den gewohnten Geruch seiner Räumlichkeiten in mir aufnehmen konnte. Hier roch es extrem nach ihm. Nach Honig, Flieder und einem Schuss Moschus. Es erinnert mich an Sommer!

„Setz dich."

Vorsichtig drückte er mich an der Schulter runter. Ich entspannte mich etwas, als ich den Stuhl unter mir fühlte. Ich wusste nicht wo er war, ob er überhaupt noch neben mir stand. Ich hörte rein gar nichts. Doch ich hatte gelernt, dass nichts hören nicht bedeutet, dass Edward sich nicht bewegt. Mir war sehr wohl bewusst, dass er sich lautlos bewegen konnte. Wie? Weiß der Geier.

Ungefähr 10 Minuten später, spürte ich eine Hand auf meinem Hinterkopf. Ich zuckte instinktiv zusammen und unterdrückte den Schrei, der mir in der Kehle steckte.

„Lass die Augen weiterhin geschlossen", zaghaft nickte ich.

Dann war die Augenbinde auch schon gelöst. Plötzlich fühlte ich seine Hände auf meinen Oberschenkeln. Ich wollte mich schleunigst erheben, doch er drückte mich runter.

„Du wirst nicht vor mir davon weichen, Isabella ich warne dich. 10 Minuten hier oben und schon möchtest du mich verärgern?"

„Entschuldigt, My Lord. Aber ich hab sie nicht gehört und nicht gesehen. Es hat mir Angst gemacht", versuchte ich ihn zu besänftigen.

„Du solltest auch Angst haben", hauchte er mir plötzlich eiskalt ins Ohr.

Ich erschauerte und begann augenblicklich zu zittern. Was meinen noch immer tiefgefrorenen Knochen nicht gut tat. Seine Hände ruhten weiter auf meinen Schenkeln. Sie ruhten… und über diese Tatsache war ich mehr als Dankbar.

„Öffne langsam deine Augen."

Vorsichtig öffnete ich sie einen Spalt. Kniff sie aber augenblicklich wieder zu. Sie brannten und pochten. Tränen sammelten sich.

„Nochmal!"

Seufzend tat ich was er wollte. Nach mehrmaligem Blinzeln, hatte ich es geschafft sie auf zu bekommen. Ein Tränenschleier behinderte meine Sicht. Generell war alles ziemlich unscharf. Aber es reichte um zu erkennen, dass er vor mir kniete. Es brannte furchtbar.

„Du musst dich wieder ans Licht gewöhnen."

Ich nickte, während ich mir die Augen rieb. Gott sei Dank dauerte es nicht lange. Und so sah ich schon bald alles wieder klar und deutlich. Und das war genau der Moment, an dem es mir heiß und kalt wurde. Denn ich blickte genau in seine nun NICHT mehr ganz roten Augen. Mein Mund klappte auf und ich konnte nicht anders, als ihn dumm anzustarren. Noch immer vor mir kniend, mit beiden Händen auf meinen Schenkeln, hielt er den Blick problemlos stand. Wie konnte das möglich sein?

„W..wie", stotterte ich.

„Du wirst es schon bald erfahren", war seine Antwort.

Er wusste anscheinend genau was ich wissen wollte. Aber ich war mir nicht so sicher, ob ich es nun wirklich wissen wollte. Seine Antwort machte mir Angst. Die Frage war nun eine ganz andere in meinem Kopf. WIE sollte ich es erfahren?

„Du gehst jetzt ins Bad und machst dich endlich frisch. Du siehst erbärmlich aus."

Dem konnte ich nicht wiedersprechen. Ich musste wirklich schrecklich aussehen. Und ich war froh mir nun endlich den ganzen Dreck abwaschen zu können. Er erhob sich und ging einen Schritt zurück. Dann sah er mich auffordernd an. Ich konnte ihn noch immer nur anstarren. Er war wirklich schön… zu schön, was mir erst jetzt bewusst wurde. Irgendwie unrealistisch schön. Es war verwirrend!

„Nun geh schon", sagte er genervt.

Schnell sprang ich auf und lief ins Bad. Dort angekommen stöhnte ich erst einmal laut. Er hatte wirklich nicht übertrieben, ich sah widerlich aus. Meine Haare waren unglaublich fettig. Meine Haut sah eingefallen und dreckig aus. Man sah sogar rote Streifen auf meinen Wangen. Das Salzwasser hatte sich in meine Haut gebrannt. Kein Wunder bei den vielen Tränen, die ich vergossen hatte. Es werden sicher nicht die letzten gewesen sein!

Meine Augen waren aufgequollen und Blutunterlaufen. Meine Lippen geschwollen, meine Kleider beschmutzt, Augenringe zierten mein Gesicht und der Gestank war in diesen warmen Räumen um einiges intensiver.

Die Tür wurde hinter mir geöffnet und Edward trat herein. Verschwendete keinen Blick für mich, sondern blieb neben mir stehen, öffnete den Schrank rechts neben dem großen Spiegel und griff hinein. Mit einem seufzen begutachtete ich den Rasierer, den er mir wortlos hinhielt. Zögerlich griff ich danach, er griff wieder nach oben und reichte mir Rasierschaum.

„Tu es einfach und spinn nicht wieder rum."

„Okay", flüsterte ich.

Er nickte und verließ das Bad. Die Tür zog er hinter sich zu. Einen Moment starrte ich das Holz an, durch dieses er gerade verschwunden war. Um sicher zu gehen, das er nicht noch einmal herein kommen wird. Doch dann hielt ich es einfach nicht mehr aus. Schälte mich aus meinen feuchten Klamotten und hechtete auf die Toilette.

Um einiges leichter und ohne dieses verstopfte Gefühl in meinem Bauch, stieg ich unter die große Dusche und ließ das warme Wasser über meinen Körper fließen. Ich stöhnte wohlig, als meine Muskeln sich entspannten und die Wärme meine Glieder entkrampfte.

Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken daran zu verschwenden rasierte ich mich. Es war ungewohnt zwischen den Beinen. Ich hatte wahnsinnig Angst mich zu schneiden. Aber am Ende musste ich mir eingestehen, das mich das Resultat selbst zufriedenstellte. Es sah gepflegter und… schöner aus. Fasste sich unglaublich weich an. Es gefiel mir!

Während dieser Gedanken, versuchte ich fieberhaft die anderen zu verdrängen. Zum Beispiel den, für wen ich das machte. Wer mich dazu gezwungen hat. Warum er mich dazu gezwungen hat und was er damit bezwecken will. Ich versuchte mich einfach damit wohl zu fühlen. Und es gelang mir.

Meine Haare wusch ich ganze 4 Mal. Solange bis meine Kopfhaut brannte und ich mir sicher sein konnte, allen Dreck beseitigt zu haben. Ich war erstaunt, als ich mein Lieblingsshampoo, hab stehen sehen. Nun rochen meine Haare wieder nach Erdbeeren, so wie ich es gern hatte.

Zufrieden und sauber stellte ich das Wasser ab und verließ die Dusche. Ein Handtuch wickelte ich um meine Haare, mit einem anderen trocknete ich mich ab. Und genau in diesem Moment wurde die Tür erneut geöffnet. Panisch schlang ich das Handtuch um mich und stand wie erstarrt, während sich in meinem Kopf die schlimmsten Szenarien abspielten.

* * *

Ich weiß ein ganz böser Cut *grins*

Nun ja ich bin halt so…

Lasst mir bitte Reviews da…auch wenn ich weiß dass immer noch nicht so viel Aktion passiert ist.

Aber kommt…es kann ja nicht jedes Kap von Aktion und Spannung trotzen.

Man muss langsam an Ziel kommen. ^^

LG jennalynn


	7. Vampire

Jetzt gibt es Aktion *zwinker*

viel Spaß!

* * *

Bella POV

Ich hielt den Atem an, als ich Edwards Gestalt durch die Tür treten sah. Er bedachte mich mit keinem Blick, legte einen Stapel Kleider auf den Rand der Badewanne und ging zum Hängeschrank. Dort holte er einen Becher und eine verpackte Zahnbürste heraus und stellte alles auf dem Waschbecken ab.

Ich war bis zum Bersten angespannt. Und als er seinen Kopf in meine Richtung drehte und auf mich zu kam, drohten meine Knie zu versagen. Mit einem Ruck, riss er mir das Handtuch vom Körper und hob meine Arme. Das geschah so schnell, das mir nicht einmal die Zeit für einen Schrei blieb. Bevor dieser meine Kehle hinaufstieg, ließ er seinen Blick schon über meinen nackten Körper gleiten, verweilte etwa zwei Sekunden an meinem Intimbereich, drehte sich um und war verschwunden. Ich war viel zu geschockt um zu reagieren.

Fassungslos stand ich da und ließ keuchend die angestaute Luft aus meinen Lungenflügeln, um gleich darauf wieder zitternd einzuatmen. Was war das? Kein Wort? Kein Körperkontakt? Er tat das so selbstverständlich, als wäre es keine große Sache. Doch das war es, für mich war es unglaublich erniedrigend.

Ich versuchte, mir darüber jetzt keine weiteren Gedanken zu machen. Das Gefühl von Unbehagen und Scham nicht zu beachten und einfach über die Sache hinweg zu sehen. Ich werde noch genug Zeit haben, mich selbst zu bedauern.

Die Kleider die er mir hingelegt hatte, waren sehr bequem und passten hervorragend. Erstaunlich wie diese kleine Persönlichkeit ohne mich zu kennen, die richtigen Kleidergrößen für mich besorgen konnte. Pures Glück oder etwa mehr als das? Ich wollte es lieber nicht wissen. Obwohl,… eigentlich brannte ich darauf, alle Fragen beantwortet zu bekommen. War mir nur nicht sicher, ob ich so viel Wahrheit vertragen konnte.

Mit frisch geputzten Zähnen und noch leicht feuchten Haaren, verließ ich das Bad. Sobald ich den großen Raum betrat, stieg mir ein köstlicher Geruch in die Nase und ich suchte instinktiv nach der Quelle. Ich fand sie, in Form eines vollbeladenen dampfenden Tablettes, mit allerhand Köstlichkeiten. Mir lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen und mein Magen verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich wieder, wie ausgehungert ich war.

„Iss, bevor es kalt wird", sprach er ruhig vom Platz gegenüber.

Erleichtert atmete ich aus, als ich den ruhigen Ton seiner Stimme vernahm. Sie war nicht angespannt, nicht kalt sondern warm und einladend. Meine Rasur, schien ihn besänftigt zu haben. Konnte es wirklich so einfach sein? Tun was er sagt und er ist gut zu mir? Ich glaubte nicht, dass es so leicht war ihn zufriedenzustellen. Immerhin verlangt er noch weitaus mehr von mir, als eine Körperrasur. Wahrscheinlich muss ich einfach sehen wie es läuft.

Jeden Tag dafür sorgen, dass ich ihn soweit zufriedenstellen und besänftigen kann, dass ich mit meinem Leben davon komme. Solange bis sich vielleicht doch noch eine Chance der Flucht oder Rettung ergibt. Bis dahin musste ich akzeptieren wie es war und das Beste draus machen. Weinen und Flehen bringt bei diesem Sadisten ja nichts, das hatte ich ja schon mitbekommen.

Ich setzte mich und begann diesmal, wesentlich entspannter zu essen. Seine Aura, schien sich seiner Stimmung anzupassen. Was einerseits bemerkenswert, andererseits erschreckend war. Aber Fazit ist, es war entspannend nicht immer dieser bedrückenden, Nerven aufreibenden Atmosphäre ausgesetzt zu sein. Schockierend musste ich feststellen, dass seine Anwesenheit angenehm war. Verdammt,… wie kann ich trotz dieser Situation, solche Gefühle und Gedanken haben? Das passte einfach nicht zusammen.

Er hat dich entführen lassen. Er hat dich eingesperrt. Des Öfteren geschlagen, versklavt, erniedrigt, die Freiheit genommen, deine Eltern und Freunde genommen. Er ist ein Mistkerl, ein Sadist, mit einer schwarzen Seele und Augen die, die Farbe wechseln. Er ist kalt und schnell und wahrscheinlich auch sehr stark. Er ist böse… böse… böse… böse. Wie ein Mantra wiederholten sich dies Worte in meinem Kopf. Aus Angst, den Blick für die Realität zu verlieren.

Ich sah auf und direkt in seine fast schwarzen Augen. Meine Stirn kräuselte sich vor Verwirrung. Scheiß auf die Angst vor der Wahrheit, ich wollte endlich wissen, was hier los ist. Mein Mund öffnete sich, schloss sich aber gleich darauf wieder. Ohne seine Erlaubnis, durfte ich nicht sprechen! Er zog eine Augenbraue empor und seufzte.

„Sprich", forderte er.

Ich nahm noch einen Bissen, kaute nachdenklich und schluckte.

„Wenn ich erfahren würde was hier los ist, würde es mir leichter fallen zu akzeptieren", er lachte bitter.

„Es hat dich nicht zu interessieren."

„Ja schon, aber…", mir blieben die Worte im Halse stecken.

Tat ich das richtige? War es wirklich richtig, ihn auszufragen und zu nerven?

„Aber?"

„…aber es ist so verwirrend und so unnormal. Vieles hier, es macht mir Angst,… aber gleichzeitig neugierig. Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich das gesehene verarbeiten soll, wenn ich nicht einmal weiß was es ist, was verarbeitet werden muss", meine konfusen Sätze brachten ihn zum Schmunzeln.

„Glaub mir, wenn ich dir sage, das die Wahrheit dir nicht helfen wird zu verarbeiten und dich schon gar nicht besser fühlen lässt."

Ich nahm noch einen Bissen und dachte über seine Antwort nach. Ich aß eine Weile schweigend und in Gedanken versunken. Seufzte zufrieden, als sich nach langer Zeit, das vermisste Gefühl von Stätigkeit einstellte.

„Aber wenn ich wüsste, was hier passiert. Dann könnte ich vielleicht…", ich stoppte abrupt, als die Luft um mich herum wieder bedrückender und angespannter wurde.

Er war verärgert. Und es war meine Schuld. Verdammt!

„Pass mal gut auf, Isabella. Alles was um dich herum passiert, hat dich nicht zu interessieren. Dies ist nicht dein Leben und schon gar nicht deine Welt. Du kamst hier her, mit dem Aspekt als Nahrung zu dienen. Nur deinem Geruch und meiner Besessenheit danach ist es zu verdanken, dass du noch am Leben bist. Verstehst du das,… deine Uhr Tickt und wenn du schlau bist, tust du alles dafür damit sie weiter tickt."

Ich ließ die Gabel fallen. Seine Worte jagten mir einen Schauer über den Rücken. Nahrung? Aber wie sollte ich als Nahrung dienen? Was waren sie, Kannibalen?

„Was seid ihr?", platzte es aus mir heraus. Er lehnte sich lässig zurück, fixierte mich und grinste teuflisch. Dann öffnete er den Mund und mein ganzes Weltbild geriet ins Wanken.

„Vampire Isabella,… einfach nur Vampire!"

Ich saß einen langen Moment wie erstarrt und versuchte die Bedeutung, des eben gehörten zu erfassen.

VAMPIRE!

Konnte das möglich sein? NEIN! Definitiv NEIN! Der Typ ist noch verrückter, als ich dachte. Ich starrte ihn an und sah mit Entsetzen, dass er selbst glaubte was er sagte. Er glaubt tatsächlich daran, ein Vampir zu sein. Man sollte ihn Zwangseinweisen… alle hier! Was für kranke Leute!

Ich brauchte einige Minuten, bis ich wieder zu einer Regung im Stande war. Und alles was ich dann von mir abließ, war ein ohrenbetäubendes Lachen. Ich konnte mich vor Lachen kaum noch auf dem Stuhl halten. Mir schmerzte der Bauch und Lachtränen kullerten über meine Wange. Das war so absurd, so krank! Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass er ernsthaft an diesem scheiß glaubte und vor allem SICH selbst, als Vampir sah.

Mir übers Gesicht wischend, sah ich auf. Er hatte sich keinen Millimeter gerührt und sein Gesicht, war noch immer diese teuflisch grinsende Maske. Ungewollt schluckte ich. Er war der festen Überzeugung ein Vampir zu sein! Das gibt es doch nicht. Ich verkniff mir erneut das Lachen und räusperte mich.

„Aha Vampire also", kicherte ich wie ein Kleinkind.

„Richtig, Vampire", bestätigte er gelassen.

Sein Verhalten wunderte mich. Müsste er nicht ausflippen und mich für meinen Lachanfall grün und blau schlagen? Immerhin hatte ich ihn lächerlich gemacht. Mein Unterbewusstsein schritt ein und zwang mich dazu, eine Stufe runter zu stellen. Abwartend sah ich ihn an.

„Du glaubst nicht wirklich selbst, was du da sagst oder?"

„Ich glaube gehört zu haben, dass du mich schon wieder geduzt hast."

„OH Fuck… sorry, das war nur weil…", er unterbrach mich mit einem schnauben.

„Es spielt keine Rolle was es war. Eigentlich sollte ich dich sofort bestrafen, doch du wirst dich nachher noch elendig genug fühlen. Also verzichte ich auf eine Strafe."

„Nachher", flüsterte ich ängstlich.

Was hatte er nachher mit mir vor? Ich spürte, wie sich mir die Galle zuschnürte.

„Ja nachher, Isabella. Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten. Ich glaube nicht nur daran, ich weiß dass es so ist. Das ist das lustige im Leben weißt du, nicht immer ist alles so wie es scheint."

Das hatte er mir schon einmal gesagt. In Bezug auf sein Alter. Mit seinem Verhalten machte er mir irgendwie Angst. Er wirkte so selbstsicher. Meine Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn.

„Ihr könnt nicht ernsthaft erwarten, dass ich das glauben soll."

„Glaub was du willst", er zuckte die Schultern und grinste breiter.

Aus irgendeinem Grund wurde mir heiß und kalt. Aber ich weigerte mich, auch nur ansatzweise daran zu denken, dass es… so absurd es klingen mag, doch wahr ist. Auch wenn mir bewusst war, das er… oder besser alle hier, nicht normal waren. Doch sie konnten einfach keine Vampire sein. So ein Quatsch, so etwas gibt es einfach nicht!

„Vampire… Särge, Knoblauch, Weihwasser, Fledermäuse, Verbrennen im Sonnenlicht, Holzpflog durchs Herz, Blut, unsterblich, Friedhof und so", zählte ich auf, um ihm zu verdeutlichen wie krank das ist, was er glaubt zu sein. Doch anders als erwartet, fing er an zu schmunzeln.

„Ja genau und was suchen sich Vampire am liebsten?"

Verwirrt runzelte ich die Stirn.

„Jungfrauen", hauchte er.

Die Härchen in meinem Nacken stellten sich auf und mein ganzer Körper verspannte sich. Er begann schallend zu lachen.

„Du empfindest Angst, obwohl du fest davon überzeugt bist, das ich Unsinn rede? Du bist wirklich erstaunlich. Vielleicht solltest du öfter auf deinen Körper hören und nicht immer auf deinen Verstand. Wenn du fühlen würdest, was dein Körper dir versucht zu vermitteln. Könntest du verstehen, wie weit du dich in die Nähe des Abgrundes begibst. Eine der dümmsten Dinge überhaupt ist es, einen Vampir zu reizen."

Was für ein Idiot! Ich schnaubte abfällig.

„Ich kann das nicht glauben. Ihr sitzt hier… am heller lichten Tag und wollt mir die Existenz von Vampiren weißmachen. Nein, ich bin zu klar bei Verstand, als so einem Unfug Glauben zu schenken", wieder schmunzelte er.

„Okay… ich versuch dir im Übrigen, gar nichts weiß zu machen. Du hast gefragt und ich war so gnädig zu Antworten. Gefällt dir nicht was du erfährst, dann gewöhn dir das Fragen ab", zuckte er die Schultern und stand auf.

Er ging in die Küchennische und kam wenig später, mit einem vollen Glas Wasser wieder.

„Trink das", befahl er.

Etwas verwirrt griff ich nach dem Glas und beäugte es argwöhnisch.

„Ich sagte du sollst es trinken, nicht anstarren. Flüssigkeit ist sehr wichtig. Und für das, was du durchhalten musst,… notwendig."

„Sagtet ihr mir nicht letztens, ihr würdet mich nicht bedienen, My Lord?"

Er biss die Zähne zusammen und verengte die Augen. Ohne eine Sekunde zu zögern, setzte ich das Glas an meine Lippen und trank es in einem Zug aus. Es war nicht klug ihn zu reizen! Ich spielte schon wieder mit dem Feuer. Obwohl ich mir geschworen hatte, ihn nie wieder zu verärgern.

„Was ich tue und was nicht, hast du nicht zu hinterfragen. Ich will nur nicht, das du mir gleich wegstirbst."

Ich keuchte über seine Worte und riss die Augen auf. Mit zitternden Händen, stellte ich das leere Glas auf den Tisch. Ich sah auf, wünschte mir im gleichen Moment es nicht getan zu haben. Denn seine Augen wirkten plötzlich noch dunkler.

„Es wird Zeit", sagte er leise, mehr zu sich selbst.

„Zeit wofür?"

Meine Stimme zitterte. Lächelnd kam er auf mich zu. Panik überfiel mich. Ich wusste instinktiv, dass das was jetzt kommt, schrecklich sein wird. Also kämpfte ich nicht, gegen den Drang zu fliehen an. Sondern sprang auf und stolperte rückwärts. Dabei bedacht, ihn nicht aus den Augen zu lassen.

Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich weiter nach oben, entblößten zwei Reihen gerader weißer Zähne. In seinen Augen blitzte das Vergnügen auf. Mein Verhalten schien ihn, komischerweise in diesem Moment zu gefallen.

„Eine weitere Sache, die man niemals in der Gegenwart eines Vampirs tun sollte ist, den Jagdinstinkt erwecken. Denn dieser endet meistens tödlich. Du tust also gut daran, einfach stehen zu bleiben."

„Du bist verrückt! Du bist total krank im Kopf! Es gibt keine Vampire, lass mich. Was hast du mit mir vor?"

Es war mir im Moment scheißegal, ob meine Anrede ordnungsgemäß war oder nicht. Er schien unzurechnungsfähig und musste irgendwie gestoppt werden. Er schlich immer weiter auf mich zu. Langsam, wie ein Löwe auf Beutezug. Und ich stolperte rückwärts, mit vor Angst aufgerissenen Augen. Meine Kopfhaut begann unangenehm zu prickeln. Ich spürte kalten Schweiß auf meinem Nacken und meiner Stirn. Noch nie… sah er so gefährlich aus, wie in diesem Moment.

Seine Muskeln waren angespannt, seine Schultern nach oben gezogen. Die Sehnen an seinem Hals traten hervor. Ich sah ihn schlucken. Seine Augen loderten nun gänzlich schwarz. Er bewegte sich langsam und geräuschlos und dazu dieses tödliche Lächeln.

Ich kämpfte gegen den Schwindel an, der Besitz von mir einnehmen wollte. Mit einem Schrei, stieß ich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Ich saß in der Falle! Meine Beine zitterten und ich stemmte mich haltesuchend an die Wand. Mein Atem kam viel zu schnell und abgehackt, während ich ihn mit Schrecken beobachtete.

„Was macht dich so sicher, meine Worte zu bezweifeln?"

„Das sagt mir mein gesunder Menschenverstand. Vampire sind nichts weiter als Mythen, Geschichten, alte Legenden. Nichts davon ist wahr", schrie ich ihm entgegen.

„Wie kannst du wissen, dass es nicht wahr ist? Gibt es Beweise die unsere Nichtexistenz belegen?"

Seine Fragen verwirrten mich. Ja… gab es so was? Ich antwortete nicht. Er lachte, war nur noch einige Schritte von mir entfernt.

„Wenn jedes Märchen sein Ursprung in der Realität hat, was denkt du dann, wo der Mythos seinen Ursprung her hat?"

Ich schrie, als er mir dies plötzlich ins Ohr hauchte. Er hatte die letzte Distanz zwischen uns so schnell überbrückt, dass meine Augen die Bewegungen gar nicht wahrnehmen konnten.

„A… aber das… kann… das kann nicht sein", stammelte ich verzweifelt.

Plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher, ob seine Worte eine Lüge sind. Ich meine, was wusste ich schon von der Welt und von ihren Bewohnern? Wer versichert mir, dass Geschichten wirklich nur Geschichten sind? Ich sah ihn schockiert an, suchte nach der Lüge in seinen schwarzen Augen. Doch sie war nicht da.

„Was ist das für ein Gefühl, wenn sich plötzlich seine ganze Weltanschauung verändert?"

Seine Nasenspitze berührte fast die meine. Seine Hände lehnten links und rechts neben meinem Kopf und alles an was ich denken konnte, war sein kalter Atem auf meinem Gesicht. Die Kälte die sein Körper ausstrahle, sein unverwechselbarer Geruch und der Klang seiner Stimme. Ich keuchte, erstaunt von diesen merkwürdigen Gedanken, in dieser Situation. Jetzt war wahrhaftig nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, seine wenigen Vorzüge zu genießen.

„Was passiert jetzt mit mir?"

Ich versuchte erst gar nicht, weiter mit ihm über die Existenz von Vampiren zu sprechen. Wo ich doch in diesem Moment verstanden habe, das es mehr auf dieser Welt gibt, als Mensch und Tier. Vieles mehr! Und das dieser schöne und gefährliche Mann vor mir, nicht ein einziges Mal an diesem Tag gelogen hat.

ER WAR EIN VAMPIR!

Es gab keinen Grund für mich, an seinen Worten zu zweifeln.

„Du erinnerst dich an deine Aufgaben?"

Ich nickte ängstlich.

„Was war die erste?"

„Blut", keuchte ich, als seine Nase über meine Wange strich.

Ich war kurz vorm hyperventilieren.

„Damit hast du deine Frage selbst beantwortet, Isabella."

„Nein", brachte ich zitternd hervor.

Er lachte ausgelassen und sah mir intensiv in die Augen. Ihm schien die Panik in meinem Blick zu gefallen. Auch die Tränen, die sich vor Angst in meinen Augen sammelten.

„Bitte nicht."

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf und grinste.

„Tut mir leid, aber du riechst einfach zu köstlich. Du kannst froh sein, dass du meinen Geschmacksnerv so sehr ansprichst. Das ermöglicht es dir, länger zu leben."

„Das ist kein Leben", schrie ich.

Versuchte ihn wegzudrücken. Ich hatte keine Chance! Er presste sich nur noch enger an mich. Ich konnte seine harten Muskelstränge, selbst durch die Kleidung spüren. Die Kälte die von ihm ausging, brachte meinen Körper zum Zittern. Verzweifelt versuchte ich, von ihm weg zu kommen und wimmerte dabei laut. Doch sein Gewicht, hielt mich an der Wand.

Seine Finger krallten sich in meine Haare,... zogen meinen Kopf keuchend zurück, so dass ich ihm in die Augen blicken musste. Sofort stoppte mein Versuch loszukommen.

„Das wird dir nichts nützen."

„Bitte tu mir nicht weh", weinte ich bitterlich.

Mit dem Daumen, strich er mir die Tränen weg.

„Du wirst es ertragen müssen", lächelte er kalt.

Dann riss er meinen Kopf zur Seite und entblößte die rechte Seite meines Halses. Die Tränen liefen mir über die Wangen und laute Schluchzer, gepaart mit flehenden Worten verließen meinen Mund. Ich wimmerte, flehte ihn verzweifelt an aufzuhören.

Der Gedanke, dass er gleich von meinem Blut trinken würde, ließ mich würgen. Es war ekelhaft, beängstigend und viel zu viel, für meinen schwachen Geist. Würde er mich töten? Ist das mein Schicksal? Getötet von einem Vampir!

Ich spürte einen seiner schlanken Finger über meinen Hals streichen. An meiner Halsschlagader hielt er inne. Selbst ich, spürte meinen Puls gegen seine Fingerspitze pochen. Aus dem Augenwinkel, konnte ich seinen gierigen Blick sehen, der auf meinem Hals fokussiert war. Ich weinte lauter. Er gab ein kehliges Geräusch von sich und meine Knie knickten ein vor Angst.

„Bitte", flehte ich.

„Ich werde dich nicht töten!"

Er sprach abgehetzt, als er mich mit einer Hand, an der linken Schulter packte, um mich besser stützen und in Position halten zu können. Seine Worte konnten mich in keinster Weise beruhigen und ich begann hilflos zu zappeln und mich zu winden.

Ein lautes knurren, ließ mich augenblicklich erstarren. Es hörte sich an, wie ein wildes Tier. Und das war der ultimative Beweis für seine Worte. Kein Mensch, konnte ein solches Geräusch zu Stande bringen.

Ich schloss die Augen, als ich seinen Mund auf meinen Hals spürte. Wünschte mir aufzuwachen, hoffte nur zu träumen.

Doch im gleichen Moment, versenkte er seine Zähne ohne Vorwarnung in meinem Hals und ich wusste, dass ich nicht schlief. Denn solche Schmerzen, konnte man in einem Traum unmöglich fühlen. Ich schrie so laut, wie noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben. Klammerte mich verzweifelt an ihm fest, als glühende Lava durch meinen Hals schoss. Mein ganzer Hals brannte wie Feuer. Es war so intensiv, so unmenschlich schmerzhaft das mir schwarz vor Augen wurde.

Doch sobald der erste Sog zu spüren war, war ich wieder mit allen Sinnen in der Realität. Ich hörte ihn genussvoll stöhnen. Spürte wie er meinen Lebenssaft aus mir hinauszog. Ich konnte ihn schlucken hören.

Der Schmerz blieb und raubte mir den Atem. Er presste sich noch weiter an mich. Riss meinen Kopf weiter zur Seite, so fest, dass ich das reißen einiger Haare auf meiner Kopfhaut spürte.

Schmerzhaft kniff ich die Augen zusammen. Griff fest in sein Hemd und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Mein Körper bebte vor Angst und Schmerz. Wimmernd krallte ich mich an ihm fest, während sich die Tränen selbst durch meine geschlossenen Lider, ihren Weg nach draußen kämpften.

Er sog langsam und genussvoll. Es hatte den Eindruck, als wäre er absichtlich langsam. Als würde es ihm tiefste Befriedigung verschaffen, mich leiden zu lassen.

Dann begann er kräftiger zu saugen. Mit jedem Sog, wurde das Brennen weniger. Bis es gänzlich verschwand. Doch dort wo seine Zähne in meinem Fleisch steckten, schmerzte es noch immer wie die Hölle. Ich weinte unkontrolliert und hoffte auf ein baldiges Ende. Doch ER, ließ nicht von mir ab.

Sog kräftig und stöhnte dabei immer wieder stranguliert. Langsam wurde mir anders. Mir wurde schummrig. Ich verlor das Gefühl in meinen Beinen. Seinem festen Griff war es zu verdanken, dass ich nicht zusammenbrach. Mein Kopf drohte zu platzen. Panisch öffnete ich die Augen. Keuchte laut, als sich alles zu drehen schien.

Das letzte was ich spürte, war das lösen seiner Zähne aus meinem Hals. Die Kälte seiner Zunge, die über meine Wunde glitt.

Dann… wurde alles schwarz!

* * *

o_O

Nun ja…was soll ich dazu noch sagen?

Jami jami oder eher bähhhhh?

Entscheidet ihr *kicher*

Auf eure Reviews bin ich wirklich irre gespannt.

Also lasst mir genug da, ich will mich an eure geschockten Worte ergötzen *lach*

Ich wünsch euch was!

Bye jennalynn *wink*


End file.
